Dejala En Paz
by HanakoOo
Summary: Tatsuki no sabe pensar del chico nuevo. Debe enseñarle a vivir como un humano normal o simplemente darle un gran golpe a la nariz? Grimmjow/Tatsuki! Los capitulos son cortos.
1. Prologo

Déjala en paz.

Pareja… Grimmjow \Tatsuki

Ya lo se, ya lose, súper rara, pero… Me llego la inspiración…

Prologo.

La pelinegra se acerco peligrosamente al chico de ojos azules, enojadísima. Le miro con profundo enojo a los ojos, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo. El chico se movió de su lugar al tan solo recibir el golpe. Le devolvió una mirada igualmente intensa y frunció el ceño.

-Tonta…

La vio con profundo desprecio, casi logrando que le doliera a la linda chica. Ella emitió un sonido burlón, y acomodándose hacia atrás el pelo, menciono;

-Idiota.

Tatsuki se dio media vuelta, y con una cara de satisfacción estuvo a punto de empezar a caminar, pero una mano sosteniéndole la muñeca la detuvo.

-Q-que?

El peli azul la volteo hacia el en un solo movimiento.

-Como te atreves…!

-Muévete, -le exigió- suéltame, ahora.-al ver que Grimmjow hacia caso omiso se dijo que era tiempo de una amenaza – te conviene.

El joven se carcajeo.

-Me conviene…?

Una patada en la cara le interrumpió el discurso. Después, con una mirada amenazante y provocativa, otro puñetazo. El chico, en defensa, antes de que pudiese darle otro golpe, le tomo repentinamente la mano. Los ojos de la hermosa joven se abrieron como platos de sorpresa, y regulando la respiración, vio al de ojos azules.

Este se le acerco, con los ojos expresando más seriedad que enojo.

-Niña, que fastidio.

La ''niña'' se libero con firmeza y gracia de la mano opresora y retrocedió un paso. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y rápidamente la joven se volvió a voltear. Grimmjow no contuvo las palabras, para ser sinceros, ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo.

-Escapas..?

La chica, aun de espaldas, esbozo una sonrisa torcida y burlona, conteniendo mal una risa. Se volteo lentamente, con ganas de volver a luchar, pero no lo hizo. De pronto sus ojos perdieron la hermosa luz y miro al suelo, acumulando seriedad conforme pasaba cada segundo.

-No tienes una idea…

Las palabras parecían estar fuera de su sitio, sin contexto.

-Neh...?

Poniéndose la mano en la cabeza, y formando una tensa línea con sus labios, suspiro.

-No es de tu incumbencia – soltó, con la voz débil.

El peli azul no dijo nada, y mofándose, le dejo ir.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que ver el movimiento de su cadera, y el cabello negro al irse. Era como si fuera un lobo… Siempre a la defensiva, y cayendo varias veces. El hermoso ritmo de su caminada simplemente agravaba más el apodo. Loba…

Y en aquel momento, la loba se iba.


	2. Lo que hiciste

Capitulo 1

''Lo que hiciste. ''

**Tatsuki .**

Estoy acostada y miro al cielo desde le ventana.

Y eso ha logrado ponerme a pensar…

Sabía perfectamente que había sido una tonta. Me quedaba claro que no debí haberme metido con el. Pero, que mas da. El se lo ha buscado. Me llena de odio el simple hecho de que cuando se le acerca a Inoue ella se llene tanto de horror, que hasta su presencia se agrave.

Odio que se le acerque. Es como si intentara romper más aun lo que ya se ha roto. Es como si hiciera polvo cada uno de los pequeños trozos de lo que queda del Alma de Orihime.

Orihime…

Orihime, Orihime. Se que si, es completamente valiente. La dulce expresión de su rostro no cambia ni un poco aunque su alma se este doblegando. No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ha estado ocultándomelo? Si tan solo me dijera el porque de su miedo hacia Jaggerjacques, se que seria capaz de hacer algo…

Pero no lo ha hecho.

Y eso, hace que me sienta impotente por completo.

No hacer nada es un dolor en el estomago!

No, no, no lo odio. Y no tengo idea de que si el me odia también, pero de cualquier manera no me interesa. Lo único que me importa es lo que probablemente le ha hecho a Orihime, y es todo. Tal vez sea un secreto de los dos… Tal vez, no se, pudo haberla besado, y no haber reclamado después por nada mas, y cuando ella lo ve tal vez tenga miedo de que se lo reclame enfrente de todos.

Urgh. ¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando?

No, aquello era imposible, era tan posible como que Orihime fuera capaz de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Ichigo. No iba a pasar.

Un puñetazo… Un puñetazo…

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de repente. No encontré la razón, pero extrañamente, el único recuerdo que me llego a la mente fue el contacto de su cálida mano sometiendo mi muñeca.

¿Q-que rayos…?

El recuerdo del contacto dio lugar de nuevo al dolor de mis nudillos. E ahí otra razón por la que me había llamado a mi misma tonta. Había calculado mal y le propine uno de los puñetazos en la mascara esa rara que tiene. Extendí los dedos, y escuche crujir a mis pobres, pobres nudillos. La cerré, y el dolor se agudizo aun más. Me ruboricé. Aunque odiaba que pasara, al recordar mi torpeza por haberle pegado justo en esa parte de la mascara me avergonzaba bastante. Solo espero que mañana en la mañana no tenga que llevar una tonta venda en la mano.

Volví la vista hacia el peinador, y el azul reflejo de la noche con el espejo me pareció profundamente hermoso. La oscura y floja noche lo único que conseguía era agravarme mas el sueño…

Y con difusos y extraños recuerdos, cerré los ojos hasta hundirme en la inconsciencia.

Para pronto estaba soñando…

Estaba en un pasillo. Las paredes eran blancas por completo, y estoy en una habitación con una sola ventanilla, que da una extraña vista hacia una Luna en un cuarto menguante. Siento que alguien esta aun lado mío. Por mero instinto volteo, y lo único que veo es una larga cabellera anaranjada y un rostro profundamente triste. En el rostro hay unos ojos grises, casi negros, en los que a no hay luz. La chica esta llorando, y al igual que toda la habitación, esta vestida de blanco. Mira hacia la Luna, y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

Orihime…

Mi hermosa amiga mueve los labios, pero me es imposible escuchar una sola cosa. Entonces la puerta se abre, y dos chicas entran. Una tiene el pelo negro echo en dos patéticas coletas, y tiene una mascara echa de hueso, como la de Grimmjow. La otra era rubia y tenía el cabello corto. La de pelo negro parece mofarse de Orihime, y la rubia le sigue el juego. La toman del pelo y la obligan a moverse de donde esta.

Empiezan a sacarla de la habitación, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguirlas. Es como si nadie se percatara de mi presencia, y eso me hace rabiar mucho. La llevan a una especie de celda, donde no hay nada. Ni una ventanilla, ni un mueble, ni un sillón. Vacio en su totalidad. Tiran a Orihime al suelo. Y cuando corro hacia ella para levantarla mi mano la traspasa por completo.

Eso quiere decir que no podre hacer nada...

Empiezan a golpearla.

Lo que mas me sorprende es que no llora, no se mueve, y tampoco se queja. Su rostro esta endurecido, frio, como si no fuera ella.

De pronto ambas chicas voltean hacia una parte de la habitación.

Alguien ha roto la pared, y esta entrando.

Tiene ambas manos en los bolsillos, y sus pasos son firmes. Es como si tuviera un agujero en el estomago, y tiene un montón de músculos. Cuando al fin el polvo que juguetea en su cara se disipa, aquel instante en donde voy a ver su rostro…

Abrí los ojos de golpe.


	3. Lo que haces

Capitulo 2

''Lo que haces''

**Tatsuki P.O.V.**

Al abrir los ojos, estaba sudando, ardiendo, pero increíblemente… Tenía muchísimo frio. Estaba rodeada de turbación y oscuridad. Me dio muchísimo coraje instantáneamente y se me escurrieron dos lágrimas de los ojos.

No. Desde aquel instante, aquella parte del sueño se había olvidado. No lo iba a recordar, pasara lo que pasara.

No pudo haber sido Grimmjow…

Salí de mi remolino de ideas y mire de reojo al reloj.

Volví a enojarme.

-Estúpida…

Eran las tres y media de la madrugada. Me senté en la esquina de la cama y comencé a resignarme. Estaba totalmente consciente de que si me había despertado a esas horas, ya no volvería a dormirme. Recordé a Orihime…

Y todo volvió a parecer extraño.

Las pocas palabras que había sido capaz de escuchar durante mi sueño entre si no tenían ningún sentido. Espada… Curación… Monstruo… Menoly…

Y una que me molestaba totalmente.

Grimmjow.

¿Por qué ese nombre? ¿Por qué en _**mi**_ sueño?

No busque respuesta. Sabía que no la encontraría. Su aparición causo un montón de desastre en mí y en todos lados. ¿Quien pensaría que verlo patear el trasero de Ichigo iba a causarme más de esa gran culpa que sentía por no poder hacer nada…?

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al armario. Pronto saque mi uniforme, portafolios y organice mi cama para poder bañarme. Al terminar, Salí del baño, y me arregle como siempre. Nada iba a cambiar. Haría como si nunca hubiese tenido es sueño. Y continuaría con mi vida.

Y entonces vi el tontísimo reloj de nuevo.

Cuatro y media de la madrugada. Apenas iba a salir el sol…

Me senté en la mesa y puse la cabeza entre los brazos. Respire hondo y desee que el tiempo apsara rápido. Trate de dormirme tan siquiera otros cinco minutos, pero me fue imposible. Así que no hice nada. Y de nuevo, me di cuenta que no hacer nada me ponía de los nervios. Volví la vista rápidamente hacia el reloj.

Cuatro y cuarenta.

Me di por vencida y me levante impulsivamente. Tome mi portafolio con la mano derecha.

-Ay, ay.

Yo y mi tonto dolor de nudillos. Retire la mano del portafolio y los escuche crujir. Irritada, corrí hacia el botiquín y me puse una venda que no me cubriera del todos los dedos. Trate de ignorar el dolor y al terminar me lancé hacia mi portafolios. Sabia que si se me presentaba otra cosa no iría, pues el instinto impulsivo ya se no estaría para entonces.

Así que salí corriendo – literalmente- de mi cuarto, y echándole otra ojeada al reloj, me dije…

-Tatsuki, eres una reverenda idiota.


	4. Encuentralo

**Nota..!** Bien... Eh.. El capitulo es un poco dificil de entender, pero espero que os guste. Se preguntaran que donde esta el romance, asi que les dire que empieza en el siguiente capitulo. Se que cuando escribo en tercera persona doy asco, asi que intentare describir los pensamientos de Grimmjow sin que se vea OOC (Out Of Character) Por favor.. Deseenme suerte!

* * *

''Encuéntralo''

Apenas y el cielo se ponía rojizo, anunciando el más hermoso de los amaneceres, y una pequeña y hermosa silueta femenina ya se veía corriendo con desesperación en las calles de Karakura.

La chica tenia la mas grande de las tristezas plegada en el tierno rostro, y parecía que las lagrimas correría por sus mejillas muy pronto.

Pero la chica era fuerte, y no lo permitiría.

La joven tenía un blanco. Corría para encontrar un lugar. Aunque parecía que el sitio no se dejaba encontrar. Pero aun así seguiría buscando.

La joven se llamaba Tatsuki, y no se rendiría ante nada.

Había muchísimas razones para correr, y la fina brisa de la mañana acariciando su rostro le daba un ambiente de nostalgia, dolor… Pero no de alegría, contrario a lo que la mayoría de la gente de la gente siempre llega a pensar. La ponía triste, de una manera inimaginable, cruda y horrible en su totalidad.

Últimamente la chica estaba pasando por muchas cosas, y aquel día no pudo hacer otra cosa más que guiarse por sus ya fuertes fuerzas instintivas.

Que tu mejor amiga, a quien mas bien describirías como tu hermana, te escondiera asuntos con varias personas que no quieres mencionar por mera educación, no era ni nunca va a ser lo que la gente llama como… deseable.

Y que un tío a quien no odias, -pero que tampoco te cae bien – este metido en todo el asunto, simplemente lo agrava.

Y la hermosa joven ya no podía más…

Y la locura a punto de ser echa era la mas grande de las consecuencias.

Esconderse… Investigar sobre el a escondidas…

Por los grandes deseos de ayudar, y por la menuda desesperación de ver un alma agravarse, romperse, enfermarse y morir… por solo una persona.

Quedarse sin hacer nada era una locura, pero hacer algo seria entrometerse.

Era prácticamente imposible encontrar ese punto cero que siempre había estado buscando, en el que siempre se mantenía. Viendo a sus amigos pelear por algo que ella no consideraba indispensable, pero que no hacer llevaría a la gente a la desesperación.

Dolía…

Le dolía en lo mas profundo del pecho que nadie dijese nada, que se mantuvieran en silencio todas esa almas que ella tanto esperaba todas las noches, por las que rezaba cuando sentía que estaban luchando, sus amigos… Y su solo amor.

Aunque ella no fuera a admitirlo. Nunca.

Pronto ya estaba a menos de dos calles del lugar buscado, y fue ahí que se detuvo. Si ese tipo había sido capaz de interceptarla la primera vez, lo iba a hacer siempre.

Había una casa enfrente de ella, que parecía más bien ser una ruina, así que sin meditarlo antes se lanzo a trepar por el balcón. Había sido fácil, y se quedaría ahí, por lo menos para ver a ese imbécil salir.

Pronto distinguió dos figuras saliendo de la Urahara shop. Una tenía un gran sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas, y la otra era una cabellera azul en su totalidad. Bingo, le había encontrado.

Y entonces salió una tercera, la que ya había sentido, pero que no creyó que en serio estuviera ahí.

- I…chigo…

No podía ser.

Una sonrisa estaba plegada en el rostro del peli anaranjado, casi como si estuviera burlando de alguien. Era casi la misma expresión del hombre rubio, mientras que Grimmjow no se veía nada contento.

La linda joven trato de concentrarse, y solo obtuvo un enunciado con sentido, dirigido al peli azul.

- Espero que te guste tu nuevo cuerpo humano.

En aquel instante solo le vino a la mente una palabra para describir lo que sentía.

- Traición.

Se busco el reloj de mano a pesar de estar completamente turbada.

Siete y cuarenta y cinco…

- Se me hace tarde! – se dijo, dejando de pensar en lo que acababa de ver, salto del techo al suelo con gracia insuperable.

Echo a correr.

_1 hora después…_

-¿Que pasa, Tatsuki-chan...?- pregunto una hermosa joven de pelo anaranjado.

A la peli negra le asusto ese comentario, ¿se notaba tanto?

- ¿Que…?-cuestiono en respuesta la joven, cayendo rápidamente en cuenta en lo que le acababan de preguntar – Oh, no. Nada.

Orihime la vio un poco desconfiada, pero no puso mucha atención, y le soltó alegremente…

- Tatsuki-chan!! Urahara-san dice que necesita vernos a todos hoy, y como te había prometido que pasaría esta tarde contigo y no voy a poder, quiero llevarte a su casa. –la joven hizo una pausa y hizo los ojos mas tiernos que pudo – Di que si, por favor.

La joven le miro extrañada, casi sorprendida, y pronto emitió una linda sonrisa, una tanto apenada.

- Claro que si, Orihime.

- Genial!! – exclamo Inoue- Tal vez inclusive puedas platicar con Grimmjow un buen rato.

-

¿Grimmjow...?


	5. Qué hay de malo?

**Nota...** Hola!! Quiero agradeceros por estar leyendo este capitulo, esta un poco largo y espero que no os parezca tedioso. Se podría llamar... romance? La verdad se que me he tardado bastante, pero aqui esta despues de todo. Los tontos examenes de la perra.. (que es el colegio) no me dan descanso. En fin... Disfrutenlo!!

Capitulo 4

'' ¿Qué hay de malo?''

**Tatsuki P.O.V**

Un día en el colegio, con un profesor que no parece exactamente uno, se pasa bastante rápido. Pero parece que todas mis leyes y reglas se han quebrantado hoy, pues los minutos se me han ido lentos como una tortuga.

Pero, de cualquier forma, Orihime se ve bastante contenta.

Cada vez que volteo a verla, es totalmente notorio que su tierna sonrisa no se ha ido de su rostro ni un solo momento. Verla tan feliz es un alivio. Me ha sido totalmente posible sentir también como su alma repele mera euforia y felicidad, incluso cuando Ichigo se le acerca, su presencia no se pone nerviosa ni solo un poco.

Y por su parte, Ichigo ni si quiera parece haberse percatado… De que esa misma mañana…

Volví a mi misma sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo un sonido irritado. Pude sentir la mirada de Ichigo cuestionándome por el gesto, pero no voltee la vista. Y en ese momento fue que me recordé que iría a la casa de Urahara esa noche.

- Ay, no…

Se iba a enterar. Estaba segura. Note que al ver a Ichigo salir y sorprenderme no fui la única que lo hizo. Inclusive casi pude ver como Urahara veía hacia arriba y me vi obligada a esconderme. ¿Con que cara iba a llegar esa noche a la tienda…?

Y además… Grimmjow. Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow.

Que fastidio!

Orihime lo dijo. Tal vez inclusive puedas platicar con Grimmjow un buen rato…

No podía ser. Pero en fin… Prefiero omitir lo que pase en todo el día y llevarme los libros a la tienda de Kisuke. Así por lo menos voy a intentar evadirlo.

O también podía…

Si, eso sonaba mucho mejor. Sabia que me estaba volviendo loca, pero no importaba. No sería mas fácil, ni practico, pero al fin y al cabo, Ishida me dijo una vez que era una masoquista. Y con esa idea me fui hasta…

_Esta misma noche…_

Orihime se había arreglado especialmente, y llego por mí con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Llegamos mucho antes de lo pensado con Urahara, así que me apresure a hacer las ''tareas'' para lograr distraerme, volviéndome instantáneamente una cobarde dispuesta a evadir a el tonto peli azul. Me concentre lo mas que pude por leer ''Romeo y Julieta'' como nos había pedido la maestra, y de repente lo sentí llegar.

Camino marcando muy firmemente los pasos hacia mi y se inclino para leer el titulo del libro. Me fingí desentendida hasta que lo escuche mofándose. Acto seguido, empezó a reírse como un loco.

Esta bien, esta bien, el estúpido plan se había arruinado, ahora solo quedaba seguirle el juego.

- ¿De que rayos te ríes? – pregunte.

- Dicen que ese libro es el mas tonto en la historia.

Vaya.

Si, el tío empezaba a caerme bien. A mi también me cabreaba el libro. El hecho de que le echaran romanticismo a todo lo que se les topara me ponía de los nervios, pero… Aun así…

Orihime le tenía miedo.

Cerré el libro de golpe y mire al suelo. Y omitiendo cualquier gesto brusco tanto de mi parte como la el, me levante sin mirar al par de ojos azul cielo que hace poco tenían la mágica chispa de burla. Guarde el patético libro en el maletín y estuve dispuesta a irme. Pero cuando metí mi mano al bolsillo, me recordé de la idea principal desde la tarde.

Sentí el teléfono móvil en mi bolsillo, y se lo avente a la mano. Escuche el ruido del teléfono chocar contra algo duro, y voltee para ver mi pobre móvil destruido.

Pero no… Estaba en su mano, completamente bien.

Casi me causo gracia cuando vi como miraba al teléfono. Era como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto uno. Tenía las cejas sumamente fruncidas, y torcía la boca como si recién hubiera comido algo muy agrio.

- ¿Qué es esto?- me pregunto.

Sonreí. Se veía tan extraño, casi tierno, cuando estaba confundido… Contuve una carcajada y enseñe mi dentadura al sonreír burlonamente.

- Se llama teléfono móvil.

Guardo silencio y pareció entrar en profunda meditación.

- Ya he visto uno de estos…

Me sorprendió el inesperado detalle. ¿Dónde lo habría visto? Guardo silencio y regreso su habitual sonrisa burlona, la de siempre.

- ¿Quieres que hable contigo?

Me irrite y me lleve la mano a la frente, demostrando mi propia impotencia. Sabia que no iba a poder… ¿Por qué empecé todo aquello? Ahora mi pobre móvil quedaba en manos de ese imbécil… Mi pobre, pobre móvil…

- No. Te estoy haciendo un favor. ¿Porque no lo agradeces…?-me quite la mano de la frente - Escucha, me entere de que tienes un cuerpo humano, y si quieres pasar como un humano, tienes que aprender a comportarte como uno.- Finalicé.

Me mostro su dentadura como un mico, burlándose.

- Admite que te gusto un poco.

Ya. Eso era suficiente. Me sonroje automáticamente.

- C-cállate!- grite tartamudeando – ¿Que parte de te estoy haciendo un favor no entiendes…? – sacudí la cabeza en desaprobación – ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

Me tomo fuerte de los hombros y me pego a la pared más cercana con firmeza, no brusquedad.

- ¿Segura?- me preguntó.

Estaba a 10 centímetros de mi cara. Abrí los ojos como platos y me pegue lo más que pude a la pared, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Grimmjow sonrió aun más y se me acero otro tanto al rostro.

- Claro que estoy segura!- se volvió a acercar- ya te he mencionado-

Me interrumpieron dos de sus dedos posándose en mis labios. Se rio quedo, muy quedo, y me murmuro al oído…

- Supongo que solo hay una forma de cerrar esos labios… -sentí su cálido aliento recorriendo mi oreja y cuello mientras me miraba de nuevo maliciosamente a los ojos – y… Es con…- tres centímetros de mis labios, su aliento siendo exhalado por mi…

¿Qué más estaba esperando?

- Tatsuki-chan!! – escuche la tierna voz de Orihime llamando - ¿Dónde estas?

Grimmjow se separo de mi en un instante y yo me restablecí tan rápido como pude.

- ¿O-Orihime...?-la llame.

- Aquí estas Tatsuki!! Por fin te encuentro! – sonrió tiernamente y cerro sus ojos – ya es hora de irnos.

Asentí y fui por todos mis libros. Cuando estuve a punto de irme, mire a Grimmjow de reojo.

Y esa sonrisa seguía en sus labios…

- Te prometo que te llamare- dijo, como burlándose- ya le pido el teléfono a Ichigo luego.

Me sonroje al creer que todo mundo nos estaba observando. Pero no, solo éramos el y yo.

El mundo entero se detuvo.

¿En qué me había metido...?


	6. Oficial

Capitulo 5

'' Oficial. ''

**Tatsuki P.O.V**

Habían pasado 4 días. 4 días después del incidente con Grimmjow. Si… Incidente. O bueno, no lo sé. Eran tan extraño… Aborrecía el hecho de que al recordarlo ni siquiera me enojase, y que en cambio, un placentero escalofrió me recorriera el cuerpo, pero no podía evitarlo. Era... Como si fuera adrenalina. Grimmjow era mi adrenalina. Y todos sabían que era adicta a ella. Eso para cualquiera era totalmente oficial.

No había esperado su llamada. Sabía que no iba a marcar. Seria imposible que aprendiera en 4 días. Además, yo… no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Estaba teniendo muchos problemas desde que fui a la casa de Urahara.

Pero aun así…

Era… Como si no pudiese dejar de pensar en ello…

Pasaron los días…

Incluso semanas…

Y yo seguía pensando en ello. Aunque mi deseo por aislarme de todo ser humano, para así lograr enfriarme, y olvidarme de la locura y la estupidez, no pude. No pude.

Y termine encontrándomelo en las calles, de la forma más inesperada.

Estaba vestido totalmente de negro, y traía un abrigo largo, justo antes de llegar a la rodilla. Totalmente solo.

Pero como no… Con ese actitud psicótica tan suya, cualquier humano huiría de el. Me concentre más en aquella imagen. Era como si estuviese sosteniendo algo.

Un fuerte viento empezó a correr y jugó con su cabello azulado, alborotando las puntas del mío y enviando un poco a mi cara. Y hasta entonces fue que me di cuenta de lo que estaba sosteniendo.

- ¿Un cigarrillo…?

Ver a un hombre fumar era una de las cosas que mas odiaba. Y el estaba fumando… Vaya tío… Le tendría que quitar el vicio yo sola…

Cuando se inclinó a recoger el odioso cigarrillo me acerqué a el y le golpee la cadera con la mía, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Casi se cae de lado, pero se sostuvo con el brazo. Me miró de muy mala gana y se levantó.

- Ahora que, ¿estas dolida...?

No es que estuviera dolida, pero me molesto el comentario.

- Idiota. – dije, frunciendo el ceño.

Sonrió de aquella forma tan suya, que me hizo que me sintiera extraña, sorprendida.

Hizo un sonido extraño, como un bufido, y se me acerco peligrosamente.

- Estas rara hoy…

Me aclare la garganta y trague fuerte, sonrojándome.

Me sonroje.

¿Qué demonios…?

- ¿Rara? – me enojé – no, tu estas raro. Vestido absolutamente de negro y fumando… - le tire el cigarrillo con el dedo – te apestara el aliento, tonto!

Despistadamente se alejo, y se puso la mano en la boca, exhalando. Checaba su aliento porque yo le dije que le apestaría… Vaya cosa. Vi de reojo el cigarro y me di cuenta de que estaba apagado, pasando de largo a Grimmjow, fui hacia el cigarro y lo tome, viéndolo de cerca.

Esta bien, lo admito, a veces suelo ser un poco dura con el, pero tenia que preguntar.

- Exactamente… ¿Cuál es tu idea de fumar?

- ¿A que rayos te refieres?- preguntó.

- Bueno, tío, es decir, sabes que tienes que encender la punta, ¿que no?

Se sorprendió. Me quito suavemente el cigarrillo de la mano y viéndolo como vio aquella vez el celular, me dijó…

- ¿Es en serio?

Era oficial. Total y completamente. Grimmjow necesitaba ayuda.

Y una lección de vida.

Y aunque yo no sabia (ni siquiera tenia la menor idea) de que era yo la correspondiente a ayudarlo, algo en mi me lo pedía a gritos.

¿Quién decía que solo yo tenía que ayudarlo? Nadie me decía que el también terminaría ayudándome.

Decidida, le tome la mano.

Se sorprendió por el contacto, y sin importarme le dije.

- Acompáñame. Debo enseñarte algo.

O tal vez un montón de cosas…


	7. Lecciones

**Nota...** Eh... Si, sigo vivaaaa! Disssfruteeen!! Por favor, haganme un rewiew. Los necesito para motivarme, si no nunca terminare nada...

* * *

Capitulo 6

'' Lecciones ''

**Normal P.O.V**

Ambos jóvenes se habían estado viendo ya un tiempo bastante considerable. Pero aquel día el ambiente se sentía pesado. Estaban teniendo una discusión.

- Eso no hace sentido alguno!-grito un peli azul.

- ¿Y tu crees que yo no pienso lo mismo?! – gritó la joven pelinegra en respuesta, mientras se levantaba bruscamente, - ¿Es acaso que crees que yo no me lo he preguntado?!

- ¿Entonces porqué no haces nada!?! – grito Grimmjow, realmente enojado.

- Yo lo he intentado!!- Hizo una pausa, recobrando el aliento - Pero a nadie en el mundo le importa lo que intento hacer!! Es estar luchando contra un mar entero yo sola!!

- Deberías luchar por ello! – se levantó igualmente.

A la linda joven aquellas palabras le parecían gastadas, sin sentido. Ya escuchadas muchas veces, y lo peor de todo es que el no debería si quiera estarlas diciendo…

El, a quien ella ya había dejado de considerar un traidor, un ladrón de almas. Con quien había soñado de la forma mas horrible repetidas veces, él.

De quien se estaba enamorando.

Escondió el rostro entre el cabello, logrando que sus ojos perdieran luz y vida.

- Tu… No. Eres. Nadie. – comenzó la hermosa pelinegra - No. Para estar. Diciendo eso.

Tatsuki apretó los puños con fuerza, sabiendo que si la ira se apoderaba de ella, le empezaría a ser difícil controlarla. Lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y soltó un sollozo. Aquella sensación de odio, ira, e impotencia ya se había presentado antes, y sino se lastimaba a ella misma, acababa lastimando a alguien mas.

- No vaya a ser que tu honor vaya a perderse… – presionó Grimmjow.

Listo. Aquello era suficiente para ella. Con soltura se aproximó hasta el oji azul y le miro a los ojos, sin importarle que todavía estuvieran corriendo lagrimas en sus mejillas. El hombre, arrepentido por hacer que las sagradas lágrimas corrieran, trató de explicar.

- Discúlpame-

- Suficiente!! –gritó – Demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas… ¿Es... es acaso que no tengo idea de todo lo que fuiste?!?! – Hizo una pausa, dispuesta a empezar un sarcasmo – No, mas bien dicho… ¿De lo que nunca me dijiste?!

Sorpresa. La bomba estaba a punto de estallar.

Grimmjow abrió los ojos atónito, sin dar crédito de lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía a que se refería, pero no que se daría cuenta tan rápido. Intentó razonar con ella, y cuando le puso la mano en el hombro, la joven retrocedió, como si hubiera intentado atacarla.

_**- No**_ me toques.

- Tatsuki…

La joven se miro las manos, temblorosas, ya había empezado, ahora no iba a parar.

Era su oportunidad, la oportunidad de sacarle todo lo que necesitaba, de para el enamoramiento, de evitar lo inevitable.

- Te lo agradezco, en serio. – comenzó, con un tono de voz fuerte – te agradezco en serio que ese primer día con Menoly, y la otra tonta hayas llegado así, y que evitaras que perdiera la esperanza. Te agradezco que la hayas enviado a sanar a Ichigo, sin importar que lo hicieras para después pelear con el, en serio. – un nudo empezó a formarse en su garganta por el dolor que le ocasionaba recordar todo lo que había estado evitando, pero siguió – Gracias por mantenerlos vivos a los dos, pero dime por favor, ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué te tiene tanto miedo?

- No le hice nada, tienes que…

La joven levanto el brazo derecho, y la bajo en dirección a la mejilla del hombre peli azul.

Una cachetada. Una fuerte.

- Basta de mentiras!! Primero me pides que sea fuerte, que luche por lucidez, que no me importe la educación y ahora eres tu…! – las lagrimas s hicieron mucho mas frecuentes, nublándole casi por completo la vista – Ahora eres tu quien me miente…!

La joven cayó de rodillas, empezando la resignación. Sabia que no le diría nada, sabiendo que solo lograría saber nada en absoluto, que ni siquiera el, mencionaría la verdad. Nunca más podría proteger lo que quería, nunca…

Entonces alguien le abrazó. Un abrazo cálido, con amor, con dolor y disculpa. La apretó fuerte, como si quisiera que nunca fuera a separarse de ella. La apretó y le susurró al oído.

- Ulquiorra.

La joven se asustó con el nombre mencionado. Era quien la había tenido cautiva y quien le había torturado emocionalmente.

- Declaré a Orihime como mi propiedad frente a el y ella se asustó. Te prometo que es todo lo que puedo decirte ahora, en serio.

- Perdóname.

- No seas bruta, tonta. – le dijo – Perdóname tú a mí. Te he obligado a que me digas todo sobre ti y yo en cambio no te he dicho nada.

Esta vez fue Tatsuki quien se apretó contra Grimmjow.

- Por ahora, necesitas dormir.

La sostuvo como si estuvieran recién casados y la llevo hasta su habitación. Cuando estuvo acostada le abrazó fuertemente otra vez.

- ¿Qué…haces...?

- Shh.

La chica de ojos morenos empezó a sacudirse, pero Grimmjow no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Deja de moverte.

Confundida, Tatsuki asintió, y empezó a parpadear suave y dulcemente. Siempre viendo a la cara hermosa de quien tenía enfrente. Se hundió en la inconcencia.

Esa noche. Literalmente, soñó con el.


	8. Dudas y Memorias

**NOTA...** Vale, voy a decirles... Este capitulo va a estar dividido en dos partes, por que en sí se ve demasiado largo, y no quiero que la lectura se les vuelva tediosa.

* * *

Capitulo 7

''Dudas y Memorias''

Parte 1

**Tatsuki P.O.V.**

Me levante como de costumbre a las seis de la mañana y me alisté para ir al colegio. A diario en las tardes y noches veía a Grimmjow, para enseñarle lo que era ser un humano, y eso aunque lo beneficiaba a el, no parecía estar trabajando para mi.

A diario se acumulaban mas tareas en mi agenda, y como la mayoría de las veces no tenia ni siquiera un rastro de tiempo para completarlas, ya me habían preguntado varias veces porqué no bajaba a los recesos en medio de las clases.

Sabía que estaba descuidando mis estudios, pero tenía que ayudarlo.

Cuando terminé de alistarme, comencé mi camino al colegio. Cada día eran más y mas cuadernos los que se acumulaban en mi portafolio, y esa mañana, a falta de espacio, tuve que llevarme el libro de geografía y un diccionario con las manos desnudas.

A penas y salí de mi dulce y pequeño departamento, lo sentí. Sentía la tremenda fuerza espiritual de Grimmjow viniendo en mi dirección. Inclusive me estaba buscando en las mañanas…

'' ¿Será que necesita algo?'' pensé.

Cerca de donde estaba el edificio de departamentos en el que yo vivía, había un parque, un parque que con el otoño en el que estábamos pasando daba una vista increíble, y había un montón de bancas. Suspirando, me senté en una viendo hacia la carretera, dispuesta a esperar.

Cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me pare dejando todas mis pertenencias en la banca.

- ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? – dije, golpeando la banca –No lo voy a esperar – golpee de nuevo la banca - ¿Quién demonios se cree? El trato era vernos en las tardes!

Justo cuando comencé a caminar, fue que lo sentí mucho más fuerte. Fruncí el ceño y baje la vista al suelo, y fue cuando ''aterrizo'', empezó a caminar hacia donde yo iba de espaldas, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué no tienes otro lugar a donde ir? – le pregunte, molesta y maliciosamente.

- Solo me aseguraba que no tuvieses mas psicosis mentales – me respondió haciendo alusión a lo que había pasado ayer.

Le di un puñetazo en el estomago. Abrió los ojos por el pequeño dolor.

- Tch. No es para enojarse… – me dijo con una expresión seria y un tanto fastidiada en el rostro, como de despecho.

- ¿Es que en serio no tienes a donde ir? – dije viéndole a los ojos.

Guardo silencio. Suspiré de nuevo.

- Déjame adivinar… Jinta y Ururu te tienen miedo y eres demasiado ocioso para hacer las tareas el hogar, ¿verdad?

- No es mi obligación – me replicó.

- No, es sentido común..! – dije mientras le daba tres golpes en la parte izquierda de la cabeza con el diccionario.

- Sentido común…

Olvide que aun no le había enseñado de eso, y suspiré.

- Ya después te explico…

Se hizo un largo silencio mientras seguíamos caminando. Me pareció extraño, dado que la mayoría de las veces Grimmjow nunca se callaba. Sabía que el tío traía algo, y como apenas estábamos en la mitad del parque, pase de largo a Grimmjow y me senté en una de las bancas.

- ¿Ahora qué pasa? – terminé por preguntar.

- Tch. ¿Soy tan predecible?

- Ya…

Guardo silencio durante un momento y por fin me preguntó…

- Tengo dudas.

- ¿De qué?

- De ti.


	9. Dudas y Memorias 2do

Capitulo 7

''Dudas y Memorias''

Parte 2

**Tatsuki P.O.V.**

Flashback…

_- Tengo dudas._

_- ¿De qué?_

_- De ti._

Abrí los ojos de par en par por lo que había escuchado.

Me falto el aire y me alarmé. ¿Había omitido algo que el ya habría descubierto?

- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que me viste?- preguntó.

Juro que prácticamente suspiré. Estuve a punto de hacerlo.

- ¿Para que preguntar algo como eso?

-Tengo mis dudas.

Empecé a pensarlo… Y finalmente respondí.

-No podría decirse la primera vez que te vi, si no la primera vez que te sentí. Ese día recuerdo que algo andaba mal. Algo estaba raro. Paso toda la tarde, y en la noche sentí algo dirigirse a lo que era el reiatsu de Ichigo. En aquel tiempo estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas, y la mayoría ya las había contemplado. Entonces decidí seguirlo. Cuando llegué… Supongo que era demasiado tarde… -se me hizo un nudo en la garganta – Tú… Estabas… Peleando con el.

Lo vi muy sorprendido y deje de hablar, escondiendo la cara entre el cabello. Pasó un poco de tiempo, y guardando la compostura pregunté…

- Tu… ¿Recuerdas alguna cosa de tu vida humana…?

Yo estaba consiente de que los Hollows al principio solo eran almas humanas a quienes olvidaban y que debían pasar por un gran proceso hasta que se convirtieran en un Vasto Lorde, pero necesitaba saber algo, tan siquiera una cosa.

- Un solo recuerdo. Uno solo. Un gran e inmenso cielo oscuro y juegos pirotécnicos. Eso es todo.

- Supongo que es por eso que no tienes idea de cómo debe ser un ser humano…

Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué es el sentido común?

- Bueno, es obvio...

Silencio…

- Bueno, tío, quiere decir que piensas y haces lo que la gran generalidad de las personas. Alguien con un poco de sentido común no se vestiría todo de negro en un desierto, ni se metería con gente que sabe que lo va a dañar… Es como en el colegio… Si descuidas la escuela, es obvio que vas a reprobar. La gente lo sabe por sentido común. De cualquier manera supongo que no tienes ni un poco…-dije juguetonamente, volteando a verlo.

Me correspondió la sonrisa con otra maliciosa. Me miró profundamente a los ojos.

- ¿No se te hace tarde para el colegio?

Le eche una ojeada al reloj.

Siete y cincuenta. Maldición.

- Se me hace tarde!! – grite levantando mis cosas y corriendo tan rápido como pude.

Corrí como la loca en la que me había convertido. Aquel momento con el me había bastado. Ya era oficial, y estaría en todas mis memorias… Aquel era mi amor. Ya me había enamorado.

Estaba enamorada de Grimmjow JeaggerJacques.

_Y al final de las clases…_

- Ya pueden irse. –dijo la maestra – Keigo… traedme todo lo que os he encargado… Arisawa. Quédate. Tengo que hablar contigo.

El salón se vacio rápidamente y me dirigí al escritorio. Ya me venia el sermón, ya sabia…

- ¿Piensas que va a bastar con hacer todas las tareas en los recesos? – me preguntó y me dio tres golpes con el libro en la frente – Arisawa, ponte al corriente o te repruebo!!! – me dio otro golpe, mas fuerte. - Tienes solo esta semana para hacerlo. ¿Vale?

- Si… Vale. – murmuré.

Mi maestra sonrió.

- Bien.

Salió del salón y me quede sola, con el cielo del atardecer alzándose.

- Ay, rayos… No…

Las siguientes semanas con Grimmjow y el colegio iban a ser de trabajo duro. Muy duro.


	10. A que saben las manzanas?

Capitulo 8

'' ¿A qué saben las manzanas?''

**Tatsuki P.O.V.**

Era el segundo día de trabajo duro. El primero me había sido posible entretener a Grimmjow, porque, aprovechándome de sus instintos felinos le había prestado una tonta bola de estambre negro con la que en realidad se había entretenido mucho. La aventaba por todos lados, la hacia rodar por la mesa y la mayoría de las veces por mi cuaderno.

Aunque a veces quedaba abstracta por el –casi- tierno paisaje que me quedaba enfrente, me veía obligada a volver a mi trabajo de inmediato.

Aquel día (el que describo ahora) ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de quitarme el uniforme del colegio.

Le dije a Grimmjow que lo llevaría a conocer lo que era un restaurante y comí tan apresuradamente como pude, explicándole al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo y después un bocado. Cuando terminamos, prácticamente salí corriendo hacia mi departamento, y el me siguió el paso sin problema alguno.

Ya le había explicado que no tendría mucho tiempo para enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba por lo que había pasado, así que cuando me senté y me dedico una mirada expectante no le hice caso alguno.

Empecé con los tontos ejercicios de la tarea de calculo, que solía ser la mas difícil, y termine en alrededor de media hora, en todo momento sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi. Justo antes de empezar la de ingles, me molesto que no dejara de verme.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté bruscamente.

Sonrió burlonamente, no puse atención y empecé. Como no dejaba de verme, me pare de pronto sin siquiera decirle a donde iba y me dirigí al comedor. Tomé dos manzanas del frutero y regresé. Volví a sentarme y le lancé una a la cara, sabiendo que la atraparía.

Y así lo izo.

Se le quedo viendo a la fruta alrededor de tres segundos y volvió a mirarme a mí.

- Cómela. – Ordené, mientras volvía al trabajo.

Quede tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que ni siquiera puse un poco de atención. A veces la tarea de ingles era tan difícil… Tener que traducir palabra por palabra del japonés y que ni siquiera fuese en el mismo orden me estresaba. Sabría Dios que estaba haciendo Grimmjow en ese momento.

De pronto me sorprendió una pregunta.

- ¿A qué saben las manzanas?

Fruncí el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué demonios preguntas?

- Tch. Quiero saber y punto.

Le di un mordisco a la mía para intentar describir el sabor.

- Pues, es dulce, o algo así. Como el de la pera, pero diferente.

Me miró de mala gana.

- Eso no resuelve mucho.

Lo mire de mala gana igualmente. No tenía tiempo para eso.

- Ya lo sé. Pero no se como describirla. – lo vi levantarse y avanzar hacia mi – porque no simplemente le das un mordisco-

Abrí los ojos casi hasta que se salieran de sus orbitas cuando sentí que sus labios se pegaban a los míos. Duro así alrededor de 5 segundos, y después me lamio lenta y seductoramente el labio inferior. Me sonroje de sobre manera. Cuando se separó de mi, me vio con malicia.

- Según tus labios, saben muy bien.

- Cállate. – replique bruscamente.

- Pudiste haberme dicho que las manzanas sabían a manzanas y se hubiera acabado el problema. – puso su mano sobre la mía para agarrar la manzana y llevársela a la boca, logrando lamerme uno de los dedos.

Retiré mi mano lentamente pero con firmeza, y sin arrepentirme ni odiarlo por el beso, escondí una sonrisa volviendo al trabajo.

Lo amaba, lo supe cuando lo vi sentarse delante de mi y esperarme con paciencia.


	11. Sin compromisos

Capitulo 9

''Sin compromisos''

**Tatsuki P.O.V.**

Ya… El tiempo se había pasado muy, muy rápido, y ya estaba en el quinto día de trabajo duro. Me habían salido dos ampollas en la mano derecha por el simple hecho de estar sosteniendo el lápiz por más de 6 horas sin descanso, pero estaba bien. Era la primera vez que salía al descanso entre clases para poder comer sin prisas o estar leyendo la clase de geografía que tenia pendiente.

Cuando baje al jardín, me alegró ver todo como siempre había estado. Orihime, Rukia y todas mis demás compañeras estaban sentadas junto al arbusto (un roble, para ser exactos) de siempre. Orihime me llamó con una linda sonrisa en el rostro para invitarme a comer con ellas, pero decidí que prefería quedarme sola.

Tenía muchas cosas de que pensar… Y aunque lo hubiera evitado durante 2 días…

Tenia que hacer algo al respecto.

Así que les dije que me disculparan, y que comería sola. Me dejaron hacerlo sin protestar ni una sola vez, y estoy segura de que Inoue se dio cuenta de que algo andaba un poquito mal.

Pero no puse atención por primera vez a lo que ella hizo…

Y subí de nuevo al edificio de los salones.

Llegue al tercer piso sin problema alguno, si toparme con nadie. Entonces tres chicos se cruzaron por mi camino, el último de ellos chocando fuertemente con mi hombro, ocasionándome que perdiera el equilibrio y me cayese de sentón.

No dije nada, porque escuche otra voz detrás reprimiendo al chico.

- Idiota! – gritó una voz conocida de años - ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Ichigo… – le llamé mientras me levantaba, sacudiéndome el uniforme con la mano libre, - esta bien…

- Pfft… - contestó – esa respuesta no parece ser tuya, Tatsuki.

Me volví hacia donde el, viéndolo a los ojos, mientras sonreía.

- O-su, Ichigo.

Al principio pareció exaltarse, pero después me devolvió el saludo.

- O-su, Tatsuki.

Se sentó en el suelo, recargado a la pared del salón 2-6. Me miró expectante.

- Hace tiempo que no platicamos.

Acto seguido le dio unas palmadas al pedazo de suelo a un lado suyo. Extrañada de que por primera vez me ofreciera el lugar, lo mire antes de sentarme. Aunque termine sentándome de todos modos.

- Últimamente te has estado ganando demasiadas reprimendas, ¿no crees?

- Hummm…- fue lo único que conseguí responder, porque la afirmación me había tomado fuera de guardia.

Se me quedó viendo un rato, y tuve que fingir que no lo veía, ya se olía algo, estaba segura.

- ¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo?

- Ayudando a alguien.

Volteo la vista hacia otro lado, como ignorándome.

- Despides el reiatsu de Grimmjow por todos lados, y, mezclado con el tuyo, eres la atracción principal de un Hollow hambriento.

Eso me había tomado con la guardia mas baja todavía. Lo mire, como cuando lo encontraba en el parque solo, o simplemente por allí, divagando. Me regresó la mirada, pero la suya era de fastidio.

- ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con el?

- No lo sé.

Hizo un sonido lleno de coraje, de despecho.

- ¿No lo sabes?

No contesté. Aquello simplemente lograba ponerme a pensar mas todavía en lo que pasó dos días antes. Grimmjow... Me había besado…

Me lleve la mano derecha a los labios recordando todo. Me invadió un escalofrío, sin saber realmente el porque. ¿En serio lo quería tanto? Tal vez… Simple y sencillamente me había dejado llevar. Es decir… el ni siquiera tenia idea de lo que una pareja podía llegar a ser… El no sabía nada! Precisamente esa fue la razón por la que me acerque tanto a el, porque no tenia idea…

- Oi, Tatsuki.

- ¿Qué?

Probablemente me había estado preguntando algo y no había puesto atención.

- ¿Cuál es tu relación con el?

Suspiré, hundiéndome en los océanos de la resignación. No podía hacer nada al respecto, estaba total mente consiente, y no me aleje de el.

- Sin compromisos.

Eso no lo iba a solucionar. Probablemente no había nada que hacer. Mire a Ichigo de nuevo, y el parecía estar enojado.

- Cuidado con eso, Tatsuki, no sabes lo que va a pasar.

Abrí el Bentou lentamente, y comencé a comer. Después de un bocado, respondí.

- Si pasa algo, no me importara. – hice una pausa, meditando – además, puedo cuidarme sola, tu bien lo sabes.

Me miro con sorpresa, y asintió.

Comimos, y el resto del día pasó como cualquier otro.

Pero no me engañaba…

Yo **_iba_ **hacer algo_._

No sabía exactamente que, pero algo terminaría por hacer.

___***Bentou **____– asa le llaman a la merienda que se lleva en el receso entre clases, en japonés._


	12. Vestidos

Hey, chicos... Lamento en serio no haber subido este capitulo antes, pero estoy... Artisticamente desgastada. Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para explicar, asi uqe solo disfruten del capitulo.

Les pido disculpas....

Atte. Cristina.

* * *

Capitulo 10

''Vestidos''

**Normal p.o.v.**

- Orihime, ¿estas segura?

La joven morena estaba un poco turbada por la inesperada noticia.

- Claro que estoy segura, Tatsuki-chan! Yo quiero que todo el mundo vaya, y se divierta… y que …

La voz de la joven de pelo lacio y anaranjado empezó a perderse junto con la oleada de pensamientos que invadieron a su mejor amiga. ¿Una fiesta? ¿En pleno otoño?

De pronto un nudo se hizo en su garganta y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Su mente había divagado tanto que se había olvidado de aquello en un simple y sencillo instante.

- ¿A quien piensas invitar, Orihime?

La hermosa chica de ojos grises lo pensó durante un momento antes de responder, con una radiante sonrisa.

- Pues a Kurosaki-kun, a Urahara-san y a Yoruichi, a Chizuru, a Keigo a Mizuiro, junto con un montón de chicos de colegio, también a Ishida-san y… No se Tatsuki, también puede que invite a Grimmjow- hizo una pausa, meditando - ¡si! También a Grimmjow-kun!!

A la pelinegra le cuso mucha gracia el ''kun'' agregado al nombre de Grimmjow, tanta que no logro contener la risa lo suficiente y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una esplendorosa carcajada. Para ella, la agregación de joven al nombre de alguien, siempre había sido muestra de respeto e inocencia, y Grimmjow no era nada de eso.

Volvió a contener la risa cuando vio a su mejor amiga dedicarle una mirada de profunda preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa Tatsuki-san?

Inhaló profundamente, logrando contener la carcajada bastante bien.

- No es nada, Inoue.

- Entonces…Ya esta! Fiesta este viernes Tatsu-chan!

De pronto la chica de ojos cafés quedo pensativa, meditando acerca de lo recién acordado. Una fiesta, formal, con Grimmjow en ella.

Grimmjow…

De nuevo cayó en profunda meditación. Si no se engañaba y era lo suficientemente sincera consigo misma, se había dicho que lo amaba después de que la hubiera besado. Y poco tiempo después, se encontró con la cuestión de que Grimmjow no tenía la menor idea de lo que eso significaba, ni mucho menos lo que ella podía llegar a sentir por una cosa como esa.

Para ese entonces ya no se acordaba siquiera de cómo le había conocido…

Bueno, si recordaba bien la primera vez que lo había visto, pero su definición de conocer era mucho más compleja que eso.

Conocer para ella era conocer su reiatsu, identificarse con el, y por supuesto, acostumbrarse a el. Recordaba con exactitud, con una nitidez tan clara que parecía que lo hubiese vivido apenas, que cuando lo vio pelear con Ichigo de aquella manera tan brutal, ya estaba acostumbrada a el. Realmente nunca supo si fue por la exposición aquel día con Yammy y con Ulquiorra que fue que se acostumbró al colosal reiatsu de Grimmjow, pero de algo estaba segura.

Se había enamorado de el.

Lo sabia con precisión, pues le había costado una buena sesión de golpes con el escritorio y un monísimo cinco en las clases de matemáticas.

Pero aquello no significaba que el sintiera lo mismo.

¡Ni siquiera sabia lo que era el amor!

¡Ella nunca se tomó la molestia de enseñárselo!

¿Cómo era posible que el fuera a amarla? Con esa actitud indescifrable, ese mal humor y ese carácter tanto irascible como rebelde. Aparte de ser un arrancar totalmente impulsivo.

¿Cómo es que terminó enamorada de el?

A cualquiera le parecería fácil, si lo supieran.

Tenía su misma personalidad.

_Prácticamente su tiempo voló pensando en aquello, hasta terminar rápidamente el jueves en la noche._

- ¡Rayos! – se dijo en voz alta – ¡No tengo un vestido!

El joven peli azul delante de ella la miró con desdén.

- ¿Para qué necesitas un vestido?

La joven se lanzó al armario, sin siquiera escuchar la pregunta del peli azul. Buscó y buscó por todos lados, y solo encontró uno.

Ese vestido, aquel del que sentía apenada de solo mirar, estaba seductoramente colgado junto con un corto par de guantes en su armario.

Lo miro de nuevo, enrojeciendo profundamente. Ese vestido que Chizuru le había regalado, diciéndole que necesitaba verse femenina para la fiesta de graduación a la que no había asistido. Eso era lo único que tenia. El vestido tenía un largo y enmarcado escote en forma de V en la espalda y también un escote pronunciado enfrente, dando a la imaginación el resto del busto. Era profundamente negro, al igual que los cortos guantes. Le dio una patada a una de las paredes del armario, acompañándola con un sonido de frustración.

Escucho unas carcajadas detrás de ella. Unas carcajadas cargadas de burla, que la hicieron apenarse por el gesto que acababa de hacer. Se giró, para ver a Grimmjow con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Soltó las palabras de reproche, enojada.

- ¿De qué crees que te ríes?

- ¿De qué otra cosa podría reírme? – pregunto el peli azul con ironía –de ti.

Frunció el entrecejo y saco el vestido. Después de ponerlo en la cama y verlo apenada varias veces, le pregunto a Grimmjow…

- ¿Ya tienes un traje?

- No. –contesto este, con un gesto de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

La joven morena camino al cuarto de enseguida sin tomar en cuenta al peli azul y se adentro en la antigua habitación de sus padres. Ahí solían estar cuando no habían salido de viaje, pero habían muerto ya hace tiempo. La joven tomó el traje de gala de su padre, que era igualmente negro, y le dirigió un grito a Grimmjow, pidiéndole que viniera.

- Hey! Grimmjow!

El peli azul respondió al grito.

- ¿Qué?

- Ven a este cuarto!

Obedeció a la orden con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro, de sumo fastidio. La peli negra, al ver la expresión tuvo que contener sus ganas de reírse, pero mostro una gran sonrisa torcida. Tomo el traje por el gancho y le golpeo el pecho con el.

- Mídetelo.

Dejo la habitación, y ella se dispuso a medirse el suyo. Le quedaba justo, tal y como Chizuru le había dicho que le quedaría. Se puso los guantes y quedo sorprendida al verse al espejo. El escote dejaba ver la copa C que siempre había escondido, y dejaban muy claro su pequeño entalle. Quedo tan abstracta en su imagen, tan impresionada por la imagen de alguna manera… sensual que podía tener que dejo la presencia de cualquier otra persona a un lado.

- Nunca me dijiste que tenías un montón de tatuajes. – Le dijo el peli azul con un volumen alto y aturdidor.

Estaba recargado en la puerta, mirándole como si fuera un pedazo de carne recién cocida. Tenia una sonrisa que detonaba aun mas esa galanura que siempre había tenido, y el traje, que de alguna manera se moldeaba con perfección a sus músculos, simplemente lo hacia peor.

Tatsuki se sonrojo al ver a Grimmjow mirándole de aquella forma, y frunciendo el ceño lo empujó afuera del cuarto, con sumo enojo. No tenia derecho a hacer ninguna alusión al kan ji en la parte mas baja de su espalda que decía ''lobo'' si el de cualquier manera tenia un enorme seis en su espalda también.

- Solo es un kan ji!- grito, enojada y apenada.

- Decir algo como eso seria una mentira… – contesto el peli azul, sonriendo ampliamente – son un montón en serio. – hizo una pausa en la que la joven amenazó con golpearlo, pero no lo hizo, sorprendida por su respuesta.

- ¿Un… montón? – pregunto la joven, perdiendo el color de su cara.

Grimmjow perdió la sonrisa del rostro, y de pronto la miro con seriedad. ¿Es que en serio la niña no recordaba habérselos hecho?

La tomó de los hombros y le dio media vuelta, aproximándola al espejo de cuerpo completo. Cuando llegaron, volvió a darle la media vuelta señalando al espejo, como invitándole a ver.

Los ojos de Tatsuki se abrieron casi hasta salir de sus orbitas. Un montan de tatuajes, entrelazados el uno con el otro y finalizando en puntas filosas alrededor de toda su espalda, haciendo mayor tributo al kan ji ''lobo'' que ella se había echo en el primer semestre de preparatoria.

Pero, nunca recordó haberse hecho tantos tatuajes…

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?


	13. Tatuajes

Capitulo 10

''Tatuajes''

**Tatsuki p.o.v.**

Ya era viernes. Después de todo me había visto obligada a usar el tonto vestido que Chizuru me había regalado, y seguía sin tener idea del significado de los largos tatuajes negros. Lleve a Grimmjow casi a la fuerza, pero término por seguirme.

Cuando llegue mis mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir que más de 3 pares de ojos se posaban en mi vestido, pero no hice caso. No importaba, porque con Grimmjow a cuestas, nadie iba a acercarse a mí. Me sentí un poco mal cuando Keigo se me acercó para ofrecerme un poco de vino y dejar caer un cumplido acerca de lo que traía puesto, y que Grimmjow se le acercara sacando el pecho y con una mirada y sonrisa tanto amenazantes como diabólicas. Keigo corrió hacia otro lado pidiéndome un montón de disculpas, continuando con sus cumplidos acerca del vestido.

Grimmjow guardó silencio y se giró hacia mí.

- Vaya idiota… - me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro, con una enorme e insinuante sonrisa en la cara.

Me turbé. A falta de mi capacidad de hablar volteé hacia otro lado, mostrando suma molestia por su gesto. Yo no era su propiedad, y no había razón para ahuyentar a nadie. Esperé a que mi voz regresara, y cuando lo hizo solté mi reproche.

- El idiota es otro… - dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, localizando a Orihime y comenzando a dirigirme hacia ella.

Escuche un '' Tch. '' cargado de fastidio, pero continuo siguiéndome como si de pronto hubiera olvidado lo que le acababa de decir. Me sorprendió el detalle, y lo único que hice fue girarme hacia el para dejarle algo claro.

- No hay necesidad de que me sigas hacia ningún lado, Grimmjow- le susurre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara, alzándome un poco hacia el – estas en todo tu derecho de ir a donde gustes.

No me dijo nada, sino que en cambio alzo los hombros mostrándome indiferencia y desdén. Dio la media vuelta, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia Kurosaki.

- Aaaahh…. Esto…. Si Shinji – dijo la dulce y tierna voz de mi mejor amiga entre riendo incómodamente – Tienes mucha razón.

Me volteé hacia ellos y seguí caminado hacia donde estaban, distinguiendo la escena. Shinji estaba aclamadísimo hacia la cara de Inoue y esta estaba profundamente sonrojada, intentado sacarse de allí.

- Déjale en paz, Shinji. – dije, sonriendo ante las tiernas reacciones de mi amiga.

Shinji volteó su vista hacia mí y abrió los ojos como un par de platos. Después sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a saludarme, sacudiendo la mano.

- Domo u, Arisawa-chan!

No me fié por completo de su gesto, pero sonreí torcidamente en respuesta.

- Domo u, Shinji.

- Tatsuki-chan! – me llamo mi hermosa mejor amiga levantándose de su asiento y avanzando hacia mi – que linda estas!

Me reí un poco nerviosa y trate de esconder mis mejillas ahora ligeramente ruborizadas sin saber hacia donde voltear. Si alguien sabia avergonzarme era Orihime, y la mejor parte es que ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

- ¿Dónde esta Grimmjow? – me preguntó Shinji, luciendo un poco consternado.

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

- Eh? Aaaahh… Esto…- ni siquiera sabia porqué estaba tan nerviosa por una pregunta tan simple, pero no sabia como contestar. Me giré hacia la dirección en donde lo había visto la última vez y apunte distinguiéndole junto con Ichigo – Allá.

Escuche a Orihime tomar aire exasperada y cuando voltee me di cuenta que tenia una mano cubriendo sus labios, como si acabara de presenciar una tragedia. Hirako, por su parte, pareció intentar hablar y no poder lograrlo.

- A-a-Arisawa… - dijo al fin –esos tatuajes…

- ¿Los de mi espalda? ¿Qué hay con ellos?- pregunté, un tanto confundida.

No contestó. Simplemente miró a Orihime. Pude sentir como el reiatsu de Orihime se hacia pequeño rápidamente, como si algo la hubiera asustado.

- Ahora vengo, Tatsuki-chan. – me dijo – quédate aquí y espérame!!

Comenzó a alejarse y Hirako fue tras ella. Me quede sola, y sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando.


	14. Frío

Vale, chicos!! Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, el mas largo de todos. Bueno, hasta ahora. Lamento haberme tardado, pero estuve de vieje.

Disfrutenlo!!

''Frío''

**Tatsuki p.o.v.**

Flashback…

_Escuche a Orihime tomar aire exasperada y cuando voltee me di cuenta que tenia una mano cubriendo sus labios, como si acabara de presenciar una tragedia. Hirako, por su parte, pareció intentar hablar y no poder lograrlo._

_- A-a-Arisawa… - dijo al fin –esos tatuajes…_

_- ¿Los de mi espalda? ¿Qué hay con ellos?- pregunté, un tanto confundida._

_No contestó. Simplemente miró a Orihime. Pude sentir como el reiatsu de Orihime se hacia pequeño rápidamente, como si algo la hubiera asustado._

_- Ahora vengo, Tatsuki-chan. – me dijo – quédate aquí y espérame!!_

_Comenzó a alejarse y Hirako fue tras ella. Me quede sola, y sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando._

Ya habían pasado mas de 15 minutos desde que Orihime y Hirako se habían ido, y seguía sin saber nada en absoluto con copa de vino en mano. Bueno, estaba casi segura de que Orihime se había asustado por los enormes tatuajes, pero esa no era una razón completa. Sentí su reiatsu y el de Hirako desaparecer poco a poco, como si se alejaran.

Sin tener la menor idea de cual debería ser mi siguiente acción, volteé hacia donde estaban Ichigo y Grimmjow, para darme cuenta de que Kurosaki ya no estaba y que Grimmjow se dirigía a la salida con paso ligero y las manos en los bolsillos. Me consterné al no haber sentido su enorme cantidad de reiatsu alejarse, pero estaba tan rodeada de reiatsus poderosos que confundirlo me era muy sencillo.

Deje la copa de vino en la mesa que estaba enfrente mío y seguí a Grimmjow. No estaba recargado en la puerta, sino que estaba sentado en una banca, en el último piso del edificio de departamentos en donde vivía Orihime. Estaba casi segura de que había saltado desde ahí al suelo, pero bajé hacia donde él sin problema.

Cuando estuve a menos de 5 metros de el me di cuenta que miraba hacia el cielo, totalmente extasiado. Parecía que algo en el cielo captaba toda su atención y lo disfrutaba. Dudé en acercarme, no sabiendo si dar el siguiente paso hacia el o no, cuando de pronto me preguntó algo mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que pase algo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Guardó silencio.

- A ti y a mí.

No supe que contestar. Tal vez sabia, pero no sabia como.

Si, tenia miedo, muchísimo miedo, pero no tenia muy claro a que. No sabia si era por lo que le pasara a Orihime, ni si era a las horrible visiones que tuve acerca de Hueco Mundo y todos los arrancar que le jodieron la vida a Inoue, ni si era al horrible sentimiento de ira que se albergaba en mi cuando me molestaba de sobre manera y que me era difícil controlar, como si una clase de monstruo se escondiera en mis adentros amenazando con salir mucho menos si era a los tatuajes en mi espalda que aparecieron sin explicación.

Eran tantas cosas que estaba escondiendo y soportando, que no sabia cual de todas era la que verdaderamente me asustaba.

No sabía que era lo que me asustaba…

¡Es que en serio soy una tonta!

De pronto un escalofrió me recorrió la espalada, poniéndome la carne de gallina. Genial. Ahora tenía frío.

- No, no tengo miedo. - le mentí a Grimmjow por primera vez.

No hizo comentario alguno. Simplemente se bufó de mí.

- Eso es una mentira.

- No lo es. – contesté, molesta – no es mentira – repetí, tratando de que sonara convincente.

No funcionó. Si no sonaba convincente en mi propia mente, ¿realmente como esperaba que sonara cuando salía de mi boca?

Suspiré y finalmente me senté al lado de Grimmjow. Hizo como si no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero yo sabia que si, si se había dado cuenta pero no deseo hacer nada al respecto.

Me recorrió otro escalofrío repentino, y no pude evitar temblar.

- Pareces un cachorro mojado – me dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa en el rostro y acercándose ligeramente.

Le di un puñetazo en el hombro temiendo que si le decía algo me traicionara un titirité en la voz y se volviera a reír de mi.

Se rió de cualquier forma.

No dije nada. Vaya idiota. Fruncí el entrecejo y giré la cabeza hacia otro lado, molesta.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a sentir una increíble calidez en mis hombros y en la espalda. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me di cuenta de que Grimmjow me había puesto su saco. ¿Un acto de caballerosidad? Vaya milagro.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- pregunté.

Alzó los hombros y las manos como si intentara librarse de una culpa. Me miro con ese desdén y fastidio tan suyos.

- Tienes frío. El traje era de tu padre. Tienes todo el derecho.

Lo miré perpleja durante unos segundos, y sentí como poco a poco un extraño calor subía a mis mejillas. Rayos. Me estaba sonrojando. Sacudí la cabeza y volteé extrañamente enojada a otro lado. No podía ser. Quería a Grimmjow en serio.

Me acomode el saco para que me cubriera completamente. Estaba muy cálido. Hundí mi cabeza un poco y percibí el aroma picante de Grimmjow en el y me sonroje otro tanto.

Lo mire de reojo. El traje que le había dado era negro, y la camiseta era azul marino, extrañamente contrastando con el color de sus ojos y pelo. No eran del mismo color, y eso lo que los resaltaba. La camiseta se ajustaba a sus músculos de una forma que yo no había esperado, y me burle de mi padre para mis adentros. El nunca habría llenado el traje así, y lo sabía.

Paso un poco de tiempo en el que mientras yo me desbandaba los sesos por intentar no pensar que amaba a Grimmjow, el seguía mirando al cielo. De pronto pareció estar enojado y me volteó a ver, me buscó las muñecas debajo del saco y me obligó a recostarme en la banca para que el pudiera quedar sobre mi.

Cuando estuvo encima de mí recorrió sus manos de mis muñecas y me las puso en los antebrazos, para que de alguna forma yo pudiese sostener sus brazos doblando los míos. Quedamos así. Sosteniéndonos.

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo? – me preguntó, sumamente enojado.

- A nada! – exclamé, enojándome por mi parte.

Apretó más sus manos en mis brazos. No me lastimaba, pero me enojaba que me preguntase las cosas de ese modo.

- Quítate, Grimmjow – le exigí, evadiendo su mirada volteando hacia la derecha.

- Dime a qué le tienes miedo! – me gritó, asustándome.

- No! – grite, empezando a moverme – No le tengo miedo a nada!!

- Mentira! – volvió a gritar.

Continúe moviéndome. De pronto me invadió un horrible calor, un calor realmente fuerte, casi placentero. Y es que Grimmjow encima de mí y mi enorme furia lo hacían todo difícil. Además de que Grimmjow, tan pegado a mi, me estaba pegando algo que era _demasiado suyo_.

- Dímelo! – gritó.

No me moví ni dije nada. No podía. Si llegaba a hacerlo, le escupiría a Grimmjow un montón de mierda horrible debido a mi enojo. Tenia que controlarme, tenía que controlarme.

- Dímelo!

- Suéltame idiota! – grite, moviéndome mucho mas – Muévete!

Por fin se movió y me soltó. Soltó un ''mph'' y se sentó en la banca.

De pronto no pude moverme, y sentí como si algo en mi espalda se recorriera a mi cuello, un calor y a la vez frio avanzando. Abrí los ojos atónita por mi falta de movimiento. JeaggerJacques me tomo un brazo y me levanto delicadamente. Me pasé la mano por el cuello.

Poco a poco se me escurrieron las lágrimas por las mejillas, e intente esconderlas agachando la cabeza. Estaba enojadísima y a la vez triste. No sabía por que me estaba pasando aquello a mí, ni sabia porque estaba reaccionando de aquella forma, y eso me enojaba y entristecía.

Distinguí a Hirako de lejos, y un segundo después, estuvo enfrente de mí. Me tomó de la cintura y me subió en su hombro como si fuera un niño pequeño. De pronto vi a Ichigo y a Rukia enfrente de mi en su formas de Shinigami y totalmente serios.

- ¿Que…? – intenté decir.

Kurosaki se paró enfrente de Grimmjow y le apunto con su enorme espada.

- Nunca mas te le acerques - le dijo.

Shinji dio un gran salto y empezó a saltar entre los tejados y Kuchiki nos escolto. No pude ver a Ichigo.

Intente hablar y no se me permitió. Intente preguntar algo y nadie respondió nada. Solo ellos sabían lo que estaba pasando.

- Los tatuajes, acaban de avanzar – dijo Hirako.

Puso su mano en mi frente y de pronto me dormí.

Odiaba que me ocultaran cosas, pero no podía renegar que eso estuviera pasando dormida.

* * *

El joven peliazul seguía atónito. No sabia porque se habian llevado a la pelinegra de aquella forma, y Kurosaki le habia hecho una enorme cortada en el brazo derecho cuando Kuchiki y Hirako ya se habian ido. No sabia a donde habían ido ni lo que pensaban hacer.

De pronto apareció Inoue encima de la espalda de Abarai.

- Estan en el Urahara Shop, Grimmjow!

Y despues de haber dicho esto se retiró brincando entre los tejados.

Correría hacia allá, en su forma humana, era lo que mejor sabía hacer.


	15. Shinigami en Potencia

''Shinigami en Potencia''

**Normal p.o.v.**

La joven solo podía escuchar voces, la gente gritaba y se movía por toda la habitación. Discutían, cada uno de ellos, por el futuro que le esperaba a la pelinegra, que no podía despertar. Pronto se tomó una decisión y todo el mundo le rodeo en un círculo, sentados.

Urahara Kisuke habló con severidad pidiendo silencio.

Ahora lo único seguro es sellar los tatuajes si no queremos que vuelvan a extenderse. – hizo una pausa, suspiró y prosiguió- Es un proceso muy duro, y muy doloroso. Necesito que la sostengan si se despierta. – finalizó.

Kurosaki Ichigo tomó a la chica en brazos y la mantuvo en el suelo junto con el.

- ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

- Deja de culparte, Ichigo. – le llamó Kuchiki. – Eso no va a resolver las cosas.

- ¡No tienes derecho alguno de decirme nada! – respondió este, gritando – ¡tu no fuiste quien la descuido! No comprendes…

La joven de pelo anaranjado, que había estado escuchando todo, gritó en respuesta a esto.

- Ya basta Kurosaki-kun! ¡Todos descuidamos a Tatsuki…! Ha sido... – las lagrimas se empezaron a escurrir por su rostro – culpa de todos…

La razón de la pelea, al oír a su mejor amiga llorar, gimió y se movió, queriendo dar entender que ya no pelearan por favor. Al ver que se despertaba, Urahara decidió empezar con el sellado. La joven fue puesta boca arriba con una almohada en la espalda alta, intentando resaltar su pecho.

El hombre rubio comenzó a juntar energía espiritual en sus manos para introducirla en el pecho de la chica. La única forma de sellar energía espiritual negativa era con otra fuente de energía espiritual, tal y como se había echo con Abarai. Pero había un riesgo, ya que si el que había sido sellado no encontraba una forma de mantener el poder espiritual regulado, el sello se rompería y habría el enorme riesgo de convertirse en un Hollow.

La joven sintió una enorme masa de poder espiritual acercarse peligrosamente a su pecho, y fue hasta entonces que abrió de golpe los ojos.

**Tatsuki p.o.v.**

Los había escuchado pelear por alrededor de media hora, ya estaba realmente cansada de todo eso. Lo que mas odiaba es que siquiera me fue permitido decirle nada a Grimmjow, pues parecía que más bien lo habían alejado de mí. Odiaba también ser el punto de la discusión y no saber si quiera cuales eran las causas.

De pronto sentí algo enorme y pesado acercarse a mi pecho, amenazando con entrar. Era como si alguien estuviera intentando apuñalarme, y abrí los ojos de inmediato. Urahara tenía una esfera blanca en sus manos y la estaba acercando a mi pecho. Me atemoricé y al sentarme comencé a retroceder de inmediato, alejándome de el y de lo que fuera que tuviese entre las manos.

- Arisawa… No te muevas por favor…- me dijo Urahara Kisuke con una sonrisa llena de confianza en los labios. Me sorprendió la seguridad con que me lo dijo, como si el hecho de sumergir esa esfera en mi pecho fuera hacerme algún bien…

- N-no…- dije, mientras continué arrastrándome.

Urahara miró a Orihime, pronunció la palabra, ''sostenla'' y de pronto estuve rodeada de 3 personas que me sostuvieron las extremidades del cuerpo. Orihime y Kuchiki Rukia me sostenían las piernas, mientras Yoruichi me sostenía ambos brazos.

- ¡No! – grité, comenzando a retorcerme para que me soltaran. No funcionó. Simplemente me apretaron más fuerte.

Kisuke volvió a aproximarse a mí y poco a poco fue acercando la esfera a mi pecho. No quería que me metieran eso al cuerpo, tenía horror.

- ¡No!! – volví a gritar y a retorcerme con fuerza.

- Aguanta Arisawa, - me dijo este, mirándome con severidad a los ojos – aguanta.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras lágrimas se escapaban por mis ojos. Grité un ya basta los mas fuerte que pude, y de nuevo sentí ese horrible calor que me quitó la movilidad como cuando me enoje con Grimmjow. No podía moverme.

- ¡Rápido, Urahara! – exclamó Yoruichi – ¡los tatuajes se están extendiendo a sus ojos!

La esfera por fin entró a mi pecho. El calor fue simplemente peor. Ahogué un grito apretando la mandíbula con toda la fuerza posible y las lágrimas de dolor continuaron corriendo por mis ojos. Todo era quejidos, todo era la más horrible agonía. Necesitaba que alguien me quitara ese dolor, necesitaba que por favor detuvieran ese martirio, pero nadie hizo nada.

- Grimm…jow…- dije en mi eterno malestar.

Quería morirme y poder olvidarme de todo ese sufrimiento, pero tampoco pasó nada. Me dolía tanto… No pude soportarlo. Volví a caer inconsciente.

_Caliente… Todo… Esta tan caliente…_

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó. Sinceramente, con tal de descansar, dejo de importarme. No recuerdo haber soñado nada. La sensación insoportable de calor y cansancio incluso me impedían pensar de la manera correcta.

Cuando desperté, había un montón de gente a mí alrededor, mirándome de manera consternada. Me senté en el suelo, sacudí la cabeza para arrancarme el aturdimiento, y cuando vi a Ichigo sentado enfrente de mí con la mayor de las preocupaciones, me avergoncé de su mirada.

- Deja de verme así, Kurosaki. – le dije.

Sonrió abiertamente, con felicidad y desgano y me abrazó fuertemente. Le dije que me soltara y así lo hizo, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios. Orihime corrió a abrazarme con la misma felicidad y me avergoncé aun más. ¿Por qué estaban todos tan contentos?

- Arisawa, Arisawa – dijo en un tono contento Urahara, sacudiendo un abanico en su rostro – mi Karakura Beast… ¡Me alegro que estés bien! – de pronto adquirió seriedad – tengo que discutir algunas cosas contigo.

Me sorprendí.

- Los tatuajes, Arisawa. – comenzó – son señales de fuerte energía espiritual que no es nada buena. Por eso es que sellamos su crecimiento. Se evitan dos cosas… El hecho de que todo tu cuerpo, algunas veces incluida toda tu cara, se llenen de tatuajes, y… Que te conviertas en un Hollow.

Rayos. Eso… Estaba de la mierda. Estoy segura de que mi rostro perdió todo el color que pudo haber adquirido mientras medio mundo me abrazaba. Urahara continuó hablándome.

- Es por eso, que necesitas convertirte en Shinigami. – se rió y volvió a agitar su abanico. – O… que encuentres otra actividad que te ayude a regular todo el poder espiritual que tienes adquirido, lo cual creo casi imposible – me asusté aun mas – es decir, alguna actividad además de convertirte en Shinigami y matar Hollows…

Lo pensé durante dos milésimas de segundo, y, cuando en mi mente apareció el recuerdo de Grimmjow decidí que no iba a ser así. Estuve a punto de contestar, pero Urahara volvió a hablar.

- La... prácticamente razón principal por la que aparecieron los tatuajes, Tatsuki, fue por tu constante contacto con Grimmjow – abrí los ojos de sobre manera y el volvió su vista al suelo – Si lo hubiese sabido ni siquiera le hubiese echo un gigai… - Se levanto de donde estaba sentado e inclinó su cabeza hacia al suelo, como cuando haces para disculparte con completa sinceridad – Perdóname, Arisawa, por favor.

Todos quedaron en silencio, nadie dijo nada. Estaba completamente incomoda.

- Urahara-san… - suspiré- No te disculpes… Yo... No me voy a hacer una Shinigami, de cualquier manera.

Ichigo explotó.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? – me preguntó, enojado - ¿Qué quieres hacer, matarte? ¿Dejar que Grimmjow te absorba la vida? ¡Aun existe el riesgo de que el sello se rompa!

- ¡No me voy a hacer Shinigami!

- ¡Por supuesto que si!

Me sorprendió el dominio en mi misma que tuve en esa ocasión. Ahora que lo pienso, si Urahara no hubiese echo el sellado, lo mas probable es que hubiese golpeado a Ichigo en el rostro tan fuerte como me fuera posible.

- No. – finalicé. De pronto sentí una enorme energía espiritual aproximarse a donde yo estaba. Era Grimmjow, se estaba acercando y nadie parecía percatarse…

Me levanté con intenciones de salir de ahí, pero Ichigo no me dejo. No se cuanto tiempo pasó tampoco, pero si se estaba acercando. Mientras Ichigo y yo discutíamos, miré de reojo a Orihime, que parecía pedirme con la vista que saliera de ahí como pudiera. ¿Sentía aproximarse a Grimmjow también?

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. Vi asomarse a un par de ojos y pelo azul cielo. Sonreí de pronto.

- Grimmjow-

Ichigo se puso delante de mí, en su forma de Shinigami. Me sorprendí. ¿Podía transformarse así de rápido? Terminé por molestarme de cualquier forma.

- Quítate, Ichigo.

No se movió. Grimmjow, enojado, comenzó a avanzar hacia el. Me di cuenta de que tenia uno de los brazos severamente lastimado y me preocupé.

- Grimm…- fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de que Ichigo se abalanzara salvajemente sobre el.

Grimmjow entro en su forma de Vasto Lorde de inmediato, levantando enorme ráfagas de aire que jugaron fuertemente con mi pelo. ¿Qué era lo que querían hacer?

JeaggerJacques desenvaino su espada y atacó también a Ichigo. Casi le hace una enorme cortada por lo que alcancé a distinguir, y comenzó un duelo de espadas.

- ¡Agáchate, Tatsuki! – escuche gritar a Grimmjow mientras curveaba su espada hacia Ichigo, quien se movió a un lado.

Un montón de energía espiritual voló en mi dirección amenazando con cortarme a la mitad, hasta que entre en mi misma y me tiré al suelo.

Iban a pelear.

Y lo pero es que ya habían empezado.


	16. Alejate del Peligro

Hola chicos! Si, si.. aun estoy con vida. Es que... He estado tan ocupada con un monton de actividades que practicamente me olvido de esto. Lo siento para las personas que me han seguido con esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER...** NO ME PERTENECE BLEACH!

**Recomendaciones Generales... **Un review de vez en cuando es bueno para la salud del autor. ^^

* * *

''Aléjate del Peligro''

**Normal p.o.v.**

Nunca le había gustado ser catalogada. De hecho, todos los años de su vida se había esforzado por no serlo, por no pertenecer a ningún grupo ni ser un tipo de persona. Pero, en aquel momento, con una pelea en frente de ella, y por su bienestar, se sentía como una absurda damisela tratando de ser salvada del peligro. Del peligro del que se culpaba pero no se arrepentía.

Después de casi ser partida a la mitad por rayos azules de energía espiritual y tirarse al suelo, tuvo el valor de levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la escena. La primera vez que lo intento la rodearon los brazos de Inoue Orihime.

- Tatsuki-chan… No vayas por favor...

La pelinegra se dejo abrazar por un momento y siguió avanzando hacia enfrente, con los ojos vacios de vida, atravesando loas cosas, como si en realidad no estuviese viendo nada. En su camino, vio un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Un cuerpo que ella amaba, que no quería que muriera. Era el gigai de Grimmjow.

Amó y odió esa visión. Su rostro reflejaba tremenda paz, tanta tranquilidad, y odió que fuera la misma persona que estaba enfrente de ella, peleando contra su antiguo mejor amigo. De cualquier manera, no pudo evitar correr hacia el cuerpo. Lo abrazó, le acarició la cara, aferrándose a algo que en realidad nunca iba a conseguir. Lagrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por su mejillas, y maldijo el hecho de ser tan débil, de no poder hacer nada para detener algo tan absurdo como aquello.

De pronto escucho que algo se rompía a lo lejos, volteo hacia donde había escuchado el mayor estruendo que le había ensordecido tan repentinamente, y se asombro al ver una pared rota en dos enorme pedazos. Enfureció repentinamente.

- ¡Basta! – gritó al par que estaba enfrente de ella, mientras se ponía en pie - ¡Es suficiente!

Comenzó a avanzar con fiereza hacia ellos, y con increíble velocidad un joven de cabello naranja se interpuso en su camino.

- Tatsuki – la llamó el apuesto hombre enfrente de ella, extendiéndole una mano – ven conmi-

Alguien empujo con fuerza al peli anaranjado, haciéndolo estamparse contra la pared, en la que se formaron grietas gruesas y frágiles. Para cuando la joven regresó su vista hacia quien había empujado al susodicho, este la miraba con severidad.

- Grimmjow-

La tomó repentinamente de la cintura para subirla en uno de sus hombros.

- ¿Qué…?

Únicamente sintió una gran ráfaga de aire. Segundos después, estaba frente a un edificio, otros segundos después, estuvo en el pasillos de su edificio que daba a su apartamento. No podía creerlo. Aquello había sido demasiado rápido.

El peli azul abrió la puerta de una patada y entró, irrumpiendo en el lugar más íntimo para Tatsuki.

La depositó delicadamente en el suelo.

- ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? – preguntó, enojada y ligeramente sonrosada, al recordar el repentino contacto de sus grandes manos en su cintura.

Grimmjow guardó silencio, acercándose dos pasos hacia ella, mirándola con severidad.

- Te alejo del peligro.

- ¡¿Alejándome del peligro? ¡Es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado! ¿Qué sentido tiene alejarme de el si tu entras en el?

**Tatsuki p.o.v.**

Enojo e ira se estaban acumulando con lo que acababa de oír, e intente sacarlos al responder. No funcionó. Únicamente tuve mas deseos de desquitarme con algo. Quise aproximarme hacia el y darle un puñetazo, pero sabia que terminaría lastimándome a mi misma. Esta en su horrenda forma de Vasto Lorde, y eso hacia que su piel fuera mucho mas dura de lo normal.

Apreté la mandíbula lo más fuerte que pude, recorriéndolo con mi vista de arriba abajo, recordando instantáneamente el traje holgado blanco, la chaqueta hasta la cintura, las mangas y cuello negros por dentro. El hoyo en su estomago… Los huesos de la mandíbula en su mejilla derecha… Lo odié. Lo odié a el y me odié a mi con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba en esa forma por mi culpa, pero estaba así por mero impulso, por haber peleado sin demasiada razón.

- No tenias que haberme seguido… - comencé a decir, perdiendo las fuerzas del odio y de la ira reemplazándolas por tristeza – nadie… Nadie me hizo daño…

No dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme por unos segundos.

- No tenían derecho a tomarte así. – me dijo, irradiando odio en sus palabras de una forma tan fuerte que casi me lastimó - ¿O es acaso que disfrutaste el hecho que te hubieran alejado así de mi?

Sus palabras me lastimaron, haciéndome enojar. Estaba tan molesto como yo.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Como si eso siquiera pudiera pasar! – grité.

El gritó en respuesta igualmente.

- ¡No dijiste nada!

- ¡Porque no me lo permitieron! ¿En serio crees que podría disfrutar de semejante estupidez? ¡De cualquier manera nadie me hizo daño! ¡Nadie! En cambio, ¡querían ayudarme!

Giró su cabeza hacia otro lado.

- No te creo.

Me molesté tanto, que sentí un enorme calor subir a mis mejillas, sonrojándome del coraje. Volví a gritar.

- ¡No me importa si no me crees! ¡No me importa!

De pronto todo se volvió silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Casi creí que probablemente me había quedado sorda por haber escuchado los increíblemente ruidosos gritos de Grimmjow, pero de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar los sonidos del exterior, los coches pasando por las calles, la gente hablando.

Me sentí infinitamente mal.

Grimmjow se giró completamente dándome la espalda, rígido.

- Voy a terminar lo que empecé. No quiero que intervengas, y no te involucres conmigo de ninguna otra forma.

Se estaba alejando… Se estaba alejando… Se estaba alejando de la misma forma en que una cabeza anaranjada se había alejado de mi hace mas de año y medio. Había dicho prácticamente las mismas palabras… Todo el ciclo se estaba repitiendo…

No me iba permitir perder a alguien otra vez. No de la misma forma.

Di dos rápidos pasos hacia el, tomándole el brazo derecho.

- ¡Grimmjow!

Me sorprendí al tomarle el brazo. Estaba frío, y duro. Era como si me estuviese aferrando al frio tuvo de un puente para evitar caerme.

- No te vayas. No quiero que hagas nada, por favor. Quédate conmigo.

No movió ni un solo musculo. Ni uno solo. Hice todo lo posible para que las lágrimas no se escurrieran fuera de mis ojos, y lo logré. Dándome cuenta de que me había aferrado a el por mas de 10 segundo, lo solté, ligeramente avergonzada, y resignándome a perderlo, a que tal vez muriera en su irracional pelea con Ichigo.

Se giró sorpresivamente hacia mí, y me tensé. Estaba horrorizada. Siempre le había tenido miedo a la forma en la que estaba, de Vasto Lorde.

Y cuando le vi a los ojos volví a odiarlo. Esos ojos no tenían ningún rastro de luz, ningún rastro de vida. Lo odié, pues no estaba ahí la vida que tenían cuando estaba en su cuerpo humano, como cuando compartía su tiempo conmigo. Pero poco a poco mi odio dejó de tener sentido…

Bajé la cabeza, escondiendo mis ojos entre el cabello. No quería ver ni saber nada más. Comencé a enaltecer mi carácter de una forma casi ridícula. Enojarme no iba a ayudar en nada.

Comenzó a acercarse poco a poco. A pesar de que no lo estaba viendo, sentía sus pasos cerca de mí. De pronto sentí dos enormes y fuertes brazos rodearme, y no pude hacer más que corresponder a su abrazo. Pegué su cuerpo al mío, quise fundirme en el, ser el, no separarme de donde estaba. Dejé de ser yo para formar parte de el.

De pronto se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. Y yo miré los suyos, sin luz, pero que me miraban con gran pasión. Su cara adquirió profunda severidad de nuevo.

- La ultima vez que hice esto, - comenzó – fue hace bastante, y pareció gustarte mucho.

Se acercó a mi rostro y me besó. Nuestros labios sincronizaron como si fueran diseñados los unos para los otros, como dos piezas perfectas en un rompecabezas.

No deseaba hacer otra cosa más que besarlo, y quedarme colgada en sus labios por siempre. Pero la falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos.

Cuando quise besarle de nuevo, retrocedió, y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

Estaba tan atónita y tan turbada que no pude hacer nada más que poner mis manos a lo costados y apretar los puños. Pero de pronto se detuvo en seco, y me dio un beso igual de apasionado.

Antes de irse, me miró profundamente a los ojos, y sonrió.

Me sonrió de la forma en que solo el podía, llena de seguridad y de malicia.

Después su imagen hizo borrosa y desapareció.


	17. Corre

**Nota...** Genial, chicos! Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Tiene una minima parte de comedia, espero que les guste. Tambien me gustaria decir uqe despues de este, quedan... Solo 3 capitulos. No me gustan las historias demasiado largas, (odio que excedan los 30 capitulos, se vuelven un poquito tediosas de escribir) asi que estoy por terminar.

**DISCLAIMER.** No me pertenece Bleach. Si lo hiciera... Ya habria arruinado la historia. .

**Recomendaciones . **El capitulo esta un tanto dificil de entender, asi que si hay algo que no entiendan, diganmelo por un review. ^^

.

* * *

''Corre. ''

**Tatsuki p.o.v.**

Después de que desapareció, no pude hacer nada por más de 5 minutos enteros. No sabía como responder a lo que acababa de pasar. No sabia que hacer. Me había dicho que no interfiriera de ninguna manera, pero no había tenido derecho a si quiera mencionarlo. El había sido quien actuó sin razón. Y aunque a mi también me cabreaba el echo de que me hubieran separado así de el, no lo iba dejar morir en medio de una pelea sin sentido por eso.

Yo... Nunca he importado tanto como para sacrificar la vida de alguien más.

Es algo que siempre he intentado dejar claro. No me gusta que la gente se preocupe ni sufra de ninguna manera por mí.

Y mucho menos si ese alguien es Grimmjow. No quiero que le pase nada a el por mi culpa.

Pero, bueno, no supe que hacer los primeros cinco minutos, como ya había dicho antes. Estaba tan anonadada, tan enojada, y tan triste a la vez que me resultó difícil poner a trabajar a mi cerebro de nuevo.

Sacudí la cabeza, desesperada, y se me escurrieron dos lágrimas de los ojos. Lancé un grito lleno de furia y coraje. Tan fuerte, que me ardió la garganta. Había sido un estúpido si pensaba que en serio me iba a quedar sin hacer nada.

Corrí a mi habitación.

Me puse lo primero que encontré. Un suéter negro apretado, unos pantalones de color verde olivo increíblemente holgados, las primeras zapatillas de deporte que encontré. Eran rojas con blanco. No tenía tiempo para saber si combinaba o no. No me importaba.

Salí de mi apartamento tan rápido como pude, a la velocidad que me permitieran mis pies. Baje tan rápido las escaleras como pude, y las baje en un tiempo que me pareció una eternidad entera. Al salir del edificio de apartamentos y ver todas las luces de la noche de Karakura, no pude hacer nada mas que seguir corriendo.

La Luna estaba enorme, y me hacia un favor. No hubiese sido capaz de distinguir todo si no hubiera sido por ella. Pero en aquel preciso momento no me di ni un segundo para pensar en algo tan afortunado como aquello. Estaba tan preocupada y a la vez tan cansada que en lo único que estaba pensando era en Grimmjow.

- Eres… - le dije a Grimmjow en voz alta, como si me pudiera escuchar a más de un kilometro de distancia – Un verdadero Idiota.

Continúe corriendo.

No sabía con exactitud donde estaba el Urahara Shop, pero sé que probablemente me tomó mas de media hora llegar hasta allí, con un montón de tropezones, caídas, y descansos incluidos. Podía ser la segunda chica mas fuerte de Japón, pero eso no me quitaba el derecho a cansarme y a comportarme como una humana normal.

Hubo un momento en el que me perdí. Realmente me perdí. Había estado siguiendo el reiatsu de Grimmjow por todos lados, pero de pronto descendió a tal grado que prácticamente desapareció. Y sabía que eso había sido probablemente porque algo tenía que haber pasado. Me asusté más y únicamente corrí más rápido.

No era solo la vida de Grimmjow la que estaba en peligro… Si no también la de Ichigo.

¡Yo no valgo tanto como para sacrificar dos vidas por mí!

Así que finalmente llegué al final de mi camino. Aun estaban peleando. Al principio los vi en el cielo, desatando grandes masas de energía espiritual, pero después comenzaron a cubrir tanto territorio como les fue posible.

De pronto vi a Grimmjow caer desde alrededor de 35 metros de altura hasta el suelo sin un solo amortiguador. Se disipo una enorme capa de polvo a su alrededor que llegó hasta mi, cuando se levantó estaba lleno de sangre. Quise gritar su nombre, quise gritar que se detuviera, pero estaba demasiado pasmada como para hacerlo.

Después vi a algo volar desde el cielo hasta donde el. Un cuerpo humano con la mascara de un monstruo. Tal vez un Hollow. No sabía exactamente que era, pero algo en el me parecía conocido.

- ¿I…chigo…?

Tenía que ser el. No conocía a ningún otro Shinigami con una indumentaria con aquellas formas. Era Ichigo en la forma plena de su Bankai… Bajando hacia Grimmjow… Para lastimarlo…

De nuevo me resultó imposible gritar. Simplemente corrí hacia ellos.

Se escuchó el choque de dos espadas, y un montón de energía espiritual surgió explotando de ellas. Energía mezclada, dirigiéndose hacia mí. Me tiré al suelo, logrando esquivar dos, pero cuando pensé que el peligro había pasado, otro rayo de esa energía estaba en su camino hacia mí.

No era tan rápida como para poder esquivarlo. Únicamente intente moverme hacia un lado, pero la energía aun así me alcanzó, rasgándome brutalmente el hombro derecho.

Sangre comenzó a salir de el. No pude hacer nada más que contemplarla, verla correr por mi suéter negro.

- Ay, rayos. – fue lo único que dije para que la pelea se detuviera de pronto.

Extrañamente, le herida no me dolía en lo absoluto. Me puse la mano encima de la herida para evitar que la sangre siguiera corriendo.

Cuando deje de concentrarme en la herida y volteé hacia donde antiguamente estaba la pelea, no encontré nada. Únicamente dos enorme siluetas masculinas cada una a mi lado.

- Arisawa… - me dijo Ichigo, pasmado - ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Lo dices como si no fuera obvio! ¡Es totalmente notorio que esta lastimada, Kurosaki!

_**Notorio. **_Esa palabra se la había enseñado yo. Sonreí, contenta por la divertida nostalgia que me ocasionaba escuchar aquella palabra y porque la pelea hubiera terminado.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que sonrías mientras estas así de lastimada? ¿Es acaso que te has vuelto loca, Tatsuki? – me preguntó enojado mi amigo, Ichigo.

- No te preocupes por mi – dije, recortándolo de arriba abajo, viendo el montón de heridas que tenia alrededor de todo el cuerpo – Mejor preocúpate por ti.

Después le lancé la mirada más fiera que pude a Grimmjow.

- Tu tampoco estas nada bien.

Me sonrió.

- No es nada comparado con algunas otras veces. – me respondió, frunciendo el entrecejo, con desdén y altanería.

Ichigo se molestó aun más.

- ¡Basta! - exclamó, irritado. - ¡No tolero esto!

Levante mi brazo para mover mi mano de arriba abajo intentando mostrar despreocupación, pero no lo logré. No podía mover mi brazo ni un poco. Únicamente lo vi con ojos realmente abiertos, intentando hacer que respondiera.

Después únicamente corrió un montón de sangre y cayó al suelo. Directamente de mi brazo.

- Demonios. – dije, comenzando a sentir al fin un verdadero dolor.


	18. Dame un paseo

'' Dame un paseo. ''

**Tatsuki p.o.v.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde pelea entre Ichigo y Grimmjow. La herida en mi brazo solo había sido una falsa alarma…Urahara había pensado que probablemente uno de lo músculos en mi hombro había sido partido a la mitad, pero únicamente había cortado superiormente una arteria. Nada que no pudiera ser curado varios días sin mover el brazo.

Pero eso no me salvaba de estar cabreada.

Unos días se habían convertido en una semana. Una semana se había convertido en dos, y no aun no podía mover mi brazo, una tragedia. Mi brazo derecho era mi arma más letal en el karate… ¡Y no podía usarlo! Sinceramente, cada que veía a Grimmjow, le lanzaba la mirada mas fiera que me fuera posible, y el únicamente me sonreía irónicamente, besándome de sorpresa como acto seguido.

Los besos se habían hecho algo normal entre los dos, solamente que no todos eran extremadamente pasionales como los dos primeros…

En fin… Tenia que usar vendas en el brazo y una férula para evitar toda case de movimiento. Era realmente estresante tener que golpear al contrincante con esa estupidez impidiéndome el movimiento. Lo único que podía hacer era limitarme a lanzar un montón de patadas. Realmente me enfurecía.

Y pasó un poco mas de tiempo, uno o tres días… Todo parecía seguir normal, y nunca me imaginé que iba a terminar de aquella manera.

Acababa de terminar de platicar con Grimmjow, y estábamos en mi apartamento. Aun no le explicaba muchas cosas acerca de lo que era el amor, o de lo que significaba el hecho de besar a otra persona, y… para decir toda la verdad… Lo estaba evitando. No quería que la relación con Grimmjow cambiara de ninguna manera, pues temía que después de explicare lo que era el amor terminara alejándose de mi. Porque… realmente no sabía si estaría dispuesto a llevar otra clase de relación, algo más comprometido, conmigo.

Temía que se espantara. Pero que… soberana estupidez.

Pero que importa. Ese día me demostró todo lo contrario.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, y de regresar al Urahara Shop. Se detuvo en seco y regreso a mi puerta. Se recargo cómodamente y se agachó un poco para verme más directamente a los ojos. Cuando tuvo toda mi atención, pronunció un enunciado que no entendí de inmediato.

- Quiero darte un paseo.

- ¿Perdón?

Hizo un gesto de fastidio y me tomo la muñeca. Después comenzó a jalarme no muy delicadamente para que lo acompañara. Lo logró, y terminamos en el techo del edificio de departamentos.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres hacer aquí, Grimmjow?

- Tch. – se hizo escuchar, ligeramente molestó por mi insistencia. – Ya te dije que quiero darte un paseo.

Miré a mí alrededor, aun sin comprender el significado de lo que me acababa de decir.

- ¿Y cómo piensas darme un paseo en un lugar como este?

No dijo nada. Únicamente se limito a mirarme, esta vez con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Intente descifrar sus palabras, y cuando caí en cuenta a lo que se refería me asusté. No podía decirme que…

- No piensas convertirte en un espada en un lugar como este o…

Una enorme explosión de aire me interrumpió. Vi un cuerpo caer exánime al suelo, y acto seguido, vi a Grimmjow JeaggerJacques en la forma a la que siempre le había temido.

- Grimm…jow…

No contestó a mi llamada. Únicamente suspiró, aliviado, y comenzó a estirarse, después dando unos leves saltos.

- No tienes idea de lo difícil que es tener un gigai. – Me dijo, y después se carcajeó, infinitamente contento de poder liberarse de su cuerpo.

Yo no dije nada. No podía. Cuando se acercó a mi retrocedí varios pasos, tratando de evitar que se me acercara demasiado. Cuando vi en su mejilla derecha aquella horrible replica de la mandíbula de un animal me aterré aun mas. Tenia que evitar que se me acercara, tenía que evitarlo.

Supongo… Que el no se percató y continuó acercándose, pero cuando estiró una de sus grandes manos hacia mi, no pude evitar apartarle la mano por medio de un manotazo. Me miró de hito en hito, con los ojos prácticamente saliéndose de sus orbitas, profundamente extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó, solo que esta vez con fastidio, por haber evitado que se acercara a mi.

- No… No quiero. – dije, sin realmente pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntarme con la misma emoción latiente.

No respondí. Volvió a preguntarme con terquedad.

- ¡¿Por qué? – esta vez, lo dijo dándole un matiz acido a la pregunta mientras pronunciaba venenosamente ambas palabras, con un espacio de separación de algunos segundos que sonaba demasiado peligroso.

Estaba realmente enojado.

Comencé a sentir temor de nuevo y ante la imposibilidad de mover mi mano derecha, me llevé la mano izquierda al cabello aplastándolo, intentando esconder parte de mi rostro con aquello.

- No quiero… - volví a decir. Sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba poco a poco. Una emoción que nunca había sentido antes y que antes me había parecido estúpida. Ahora sentía que era totalmente comprensible, totalmente necesaria.

Se acercó de nuevo. Yo retrocedí una vez mas. Su rostro aun tenía la emoción de la ira plasmada, y sus pasos sonaban mas pesados. Se veía realmente amenazador. Escondí la cara en el cabello. No quería verlo mas, no quería que nuestros ojos se toparan de nuevo y ver todo su enojo reflejado en los míos.

Me detuve. No tenia sentido seguir escapando.

Me abrazó. Me abrazó realmente fuerte. No correspondí a su abrazo. Era como sentir que cuatro paredes se cerraban alrededor de mí, que intentaban sofocarme. Duró así alrededor de un minuto o dos, y cuando me soltó me miro a los ojos.

- Confía en mí. – me pidió.

Miré a la replica humana de Grimmjow tirada en el suelo, y supe por mucho que esa era mi forma favorita. Pero, cuando miré a el Vasto Lorde enfrente de mi, me di cuenta de que lo que me pedía era totalmente sincero. Así que lo único que me quedó fue asentir, y dejarme guiar por lo que el altísimo hombre delante de mí quisiera.

Primero me alzó en brazos como si fuera una princesa, siendo cuidadoso en dejar el brazo donde tenía mi férula al aire. Después de alguna forma me hizo que terminara en su espalda.

- Sujétate. – me ordenó.

Rodeé su brazo izquierdo por debajo, pasando mi antebrazo por donde estabas sus costillas y su axila, pero evite ponerlo en su cuello. No quería ahorcarlo. Entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. No podía mover mi brazo derecho, así que únicamente logre hacer todo más cómodo al empujarlo hacia atrás.

Sin darme cuenta, me sonrojé profundamente. Y al respirar en su cuello, y darme cuenta de que aun estaba usando la falda del colegio y que lo único que nos separaba era mi ropa interior…y la extrema proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, me sonrojé aun mas. Estaba prácticamente segura de que mi rostro tenía un color escarlata.

Estaba tan concentrada en aquellos hechos que me avergonzaban tanto que cuando saltó al vació me tomo por sorpresa completamente.

Comenzó a saltar por los tejados…

Y deje de preocuparme por lo que paso después y únicamente disfrute del viaje. Cuando terminó regresamos a mi edificio y me bajo de su espalda, pero volvió a tomarme en brazos como una princesa después de haber regresado a su forma humana. Me llevó hasta mi habitación y me depositó en la cama.

Me beso en los labios.

Sonrió y me puso la mano derecha sobre la cabeza.-

- Buenas noches.

Me beso de nuevo en los labios y me dijo que después nos veríamos.

Y se fue.


	19. Atraccion

'' Atracción. ''

**Normal p.o.v.**

Ambos estaban sentados, la pelinegra en la cama de sus padres, con el uniforme del colegio aun puesto, una rodilla doblada y una expresión de preocupación, mientras el peli azul en un sillón contiguo a la cama. Probablemente, todo lo que había era lo suficiente por aquel día. Grimmjow procesaba la información recién recibida, mientras Tatsuki divagaba ligeramente con pensamientos, para ella tontos, pero a la vez importantes.

Se levantó, y le dijo que era todo por aquel día. El joven se levanto inmediatamente, sin retroceder un centímetro, quedando muy cerca de ella, dando a notar su altura sobresaliente a la de la segunda chica más fuerte de Japón.

Había tanto silencio y tanta proximidad que lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración de ambos, una relajada, mientras la otra, mas ligera, nerviosa y entrecortada.

- Te… ¿ha quedado alguna duda Grimmjow? – preguntó la joven.

- No. – contestó este, sonriendo acercándose aun mas, con una sonrisa sumamente maliciosa en el rostro.

Hubo otro silencio, en lo que ninguno de los dos se movió, y dudaron, en hacer o no el siguiente movimiento.

- Bien. – replicó la joven, dándose media vuelta y alejándose de Grimmjow – te veo mañana.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando alguien más la interrumpió llamándola por su apellido.

- Arisawa – comenzó el alto y fornido joven – como te sientes… - puso sus grandes manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la peli negra - ¿Cuándo hago esto?

Bajó sus manos a su cintura y pego su cuerpo completamente a Tatsuki, en especial la parte del pubis. La chica enrojeció instantáneamente al sentir las partes del cuerpo del hombre pegadas a sus glúteos, y se molestó ligeramente.

Aprovechándose de que finalmente podía mover su brazo derecho de nuevo, le dio un fuerte codazo en el abdomen.

El joven perdió el aire, y se llevo rápidamente los brazos a donde había recibido el golpe.

- Tch. No tienes porque enojarte…

- ¡Claro que tengo por que enojarme! Eso… - se detuvo, viendo que era imposible continuar sin implicar asuntos de fuerte carácter para poder explicarle porque no debía hacerlo – Eso…

Grimmjow JeaggerJacques entró en exasperación, y tomo desesperadamente los hombros de Tatsuki por enfrente.

Comenzó a sacudirla con fuerza.

- ¿Eso que...? – preguntó - ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no me estas diciendo? ¡He tenido tantas ganas de hacer lo que acabo de hacer desde hace tiempo pero no lo he hecho por que no se lo que significa!

La jovencita con picos en el cabello no pudo contestar. Estaba turbada porque Grimmjow la estuviera sacudiendo así, y porqué no quería contestar.

El alto peli azul se dio por vencido y la soltó, dejándola caer en la cama, pero en vez de irse, volvió a sentarse en el sillón, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera esperando algo. Al ver que no hacia nada, su atención se distrajo de sus ojos, y al bajar ligeramente la mirada, se topó con algo bastante interesante.

Eran como un bulto en su cuerpo. Algo que el no tenia, pero ella si, como los bultos que tenía Harribel cuando se quitaba la chaqueta. Siempre le habían atraído en una forma muy singular, pero le atraían aún mas viéndolos en el cuerpo de Tatsuki Arisawa.

La joven se dio cuenta de lo que Grimmjow estaba viendo.

- ¡E y! – le gritó – ¿se te perdió algo ahí?

- Son como los de Harribel… – respondió el joven – Solo que más pequeños…

Tatsuki se confundió, y su pequeño rostro lo daba a notar.

- ¿Q-quien es Harribel…?

- Recuerdo que Szayel tocó uno de los de Harribel y esta lo golpeó tan fuerte… le rompió los lentes y tuvo que comerse a dos bolas de su fracción para poder rehacer el daño…

La joven se confundió aun más.

- ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo Grimmjow...?

- ¿Me golpearías si yo te tocara uno? Porque… ¿Son dos no es así?

Enrojeció.

- Tú… ¿quieres… tocar uno…? – le preguntó.

- Si. – respondió casi de inmediato.

La peli negra no sabia que hacer. Tenía dos opciones. Golpearle la cara duro con algo o dejarle que hiciera lo que acababa de pedir.

Se levanto y le pidió que el hiciera lo mismo.

- Levántate, Grimmjow.

Obedeció.

- Se llaman senos. Si, son dos. – hizo una pausa, sin saber porque estaba haciendo aquello – solamente los puedes tocar cuando tienes permiso. Es decir, si ella te dice que puedes hacerlo.

La joven respiró hondo, y se preparo psicológicamente para lo siguiente.

- Puedes tocarlos. – dijo.

Al ver que Grimmjow alzaba su mano instantáneamente hacia su seno izquierdo, sacudió la cabeza y puso su manos enfrente de el.

- ¡Espera Grimmjow! – el joven adulto la miró, confundido - ¿podrías esperar a que yo te diga cuando?

El aludido bajó la mano lentamente, mientras la chica, nerviosa, se tomaba otro respiro.

- Ya.

Comenzó a levantar la mano lentamente, en caso de que la joven volviera a retractarse, y al ver que no, se tomo la libertad de tomarlo suavemente con la mano. Era increíble que estuviera tan atractivamente redondo, como una bolsa, o una pequeña pelota rellena de agua, era con lo único con lo que se le ocurría llegar a relacionarlo. Distrajo su atención del seno y miro a la joven, cuyos ojos estaban mirando hacia otro lado, y sus mejillas profundamente sonrosadas.

No entendió su reacción, y sin dejar de verla apretó más el seno que estaba agarrando. Tatsuki abrió los ojos totalmente y se sonrojó aun más, y a Grimmjow le agrado mucho esa reacción. Logro que lo mirara a los ojos y con una mirada seductora comenzó a mover su mano, estrujando delicadamente el seno que se le había permitido tocar. Después la beso con fuerza, y continúo apretando su seno con esa emoción.

La tiró a la cama, y quedo encima de ella, mientras continuaba besándola. No sabia bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero si le provocaba mucho placer, un placer que se movía alrededor de todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su entrepierna. Escuchaba los quejidos de la joven, suaves y tímidos, salir de su boca, únicamente quería seguir haciendo que su placer siguiera creciendo, aunque no la tomara en cuenta a ella.

- Grimmjow… - le dijo la joven, entre jadeos – No…

El joven la miro a los ojos por un momento, y al detectar una mirada profundamente asustada, se levanto.

- Voy a usar tu baño. Tomare una ducha.

Tomo algunas de las cosas que antes eran de su padre y pronto el agua del baño comenzó a sonar. La joven se levanto, aun un tanto asustada por la reciente emoción y se sentó en la cama. De pronto alguien toco la puerta. Se levantó, y en su camino la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, y salió un joven peli azul, tremendamente mojado, envuelto en una toalla y todo su esplendor.

La joven se asustó de que alguien llegara a verlo así y le cerró la puerta en la cara para evitar que saliera del baño.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Tatsuki?

- ¡Quédate ahí! ¡No salgas si yo no te digo que lo hagas!

Y corrió hacia la puerta principal. La abrió, y esta vez se encontró con una cabeza anaranjada y un par de ojos cafés preocupados.

- Ichigo… - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al ver la expresión de su cara - ¿necesitas algo?

- ¿Quién más esta aquí? – le preguntó – Escuche que estabas hablando con alguien…

- No. No estaba hablando con…

Alguien mas apareció en la escena. Grimmjow JeaggerJacques en una toalla. Solo con una toalla.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo…? – pregunto el joven peli anaranjado.

Tatsuki estaba tan sonrosada que apenas le fue posible contestar.

- Nada. Nada en absoluto.


	20. Pelea

Nota... Tenía que hacerlo. Lo siento mucho. Simplemente tenia que figurarme una manera de saber como seria que Tatsuki e Ichigo pelearan.

* * *

''Pelea''

**Tatsuki P.o.v.**

No podía creer que Ichigo hubiera llegado a esa hora. El sol ya se caía debido a las altas horas de la tarde. No era nada normal que fuese a visitarme en un tiempo cómo aquel. Y mucho menos era normal tener a Grimmjow JeaggerJacques detrás de mí, con una toalla enredada en la cadera.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo, Arisawa? – me preguntó mi amigo peli anaranjado.

- Nada.- contesté – Nada en absoluto.

Entrecerró los ojos en sospecha y le echó otro vistazo a Grimmjow.

- No te creo. – me dijo.

Guardé silencio y miré al suelo, fingiendo que no me importaba lo que estaba diciendo.

- Arisawa…- dijo e hizo una mínima pausa – No, Tatsuki. ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo con este imbécil en tu casa?

Grimmjow se molestó y avanzó hacia enfrente para retarlo.

- Ey, en mi opinión el imbe…

Lo interrumpí.

- Ya te he dicho que nada. – mentí – Ahora… - dije mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás para intentar que saliera de mi apartamento – Puedes irte.

Ichigo me miró molesto y me empujó hacia atrás, logrando que me moviera con gran facilidad, y demostrándome en tan solo un instante la gran diferencia de fuerzas.

Esta vez se dirigió a Grimmjow.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

Abrí los ojos en suma sorpresa. Me preocupaba lo que Grimmjow fuera a responder. Aun no sabía muchas cosas… Y si explicaba los hechos justo de la forma en que habían pasado tan fuertes y a la vez tan simples… Era totalmente seguro que Ichigo se molestaría.

- Nada que ella no haya querido hacer.

Ichigo arrugó el entrecejo lo más que pudo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sarcásticamente - ¿Entonces porque tiene el rostro de una niñita asustada a los cinco años?

Y eso me molestó.

Un puño voló hacia una cara.

Mi puño hacia la cara de Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Normal P.o.v.**

El puño de la joven de pelo negro se estrelló contra la cara del chico de ojos marrón, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndole moverse de lugar por la fuerza utilizada. Justo después de recibir el impacto, giro su rostro hacia la emisora.

- Tatsuki… ¡¿Qué demonios?

La joven respondió a la pregunta sin sentido indignada.

- ¿Niñita de cinco años asustada? – preguntó mientras movía rápidamente la cabeza al lado derecho para acomodarse el cabello que comenzaba a acumularse en su rostro - ¿Quién rayos crees que soy? ¿Una damisela boba y en peligro? ¿Tu a los diez?

Ichigo adquirió prácticamente el mismo gesto de indignación que Tatsuki.

- ¡Te estoy defendiendo! ¡Agradéceme en lugar de golpearme!

- ¡No te pedí que me defendieras!

- ¡Pero la situación lo demanda!

- ¡No me importa lo que la situación demande!

- ¡Pues a mi si!

Esta vez fue el hombre de ojos y pelo azules quien se molestó. Adquirió un gesto de fastidio y se dio la media vuelta para sentarse en la mesa redonda del apartamento de la mujercita y verlos pelear. Le molestaba no ser la persona que tuviera su atención, y le molestaba aun más que quien le quitara ese privilegio, fuera Ichigo.

De todo se escuchaba mientras peleaban.

Toda clase de insultos, toda clase de quejas.

- ¡Ya cállate y déjame terminar un enunciado entero!

- ¡No te dejo terminar porque no me importa lo que digas!

- ¡Ojala hubieses dicho eso cuando no estaba Orihime!

Tatsuki guardo silencio por un momento sin saber que decir mientras el color subía a su cara.

- ¡C-cállate Ichigo! – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Por su parte, el peli anaranjado se alegró de instantáneo nerviosismo.

- ¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

La linda joven estaba molesta de que le estuviese diciendo eso enfrente de Grimmjow, y lo único que pudo hacer para que evitar que alguna otra palabra saliera de su boca fue lanzarse sobre el.

Y lo hizo.

Y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Tatsuki alzo un puño para volver a lanzarlo al rostro de Ichigo, pero este lo sostuvo apenas lo alzó. Después, sosteniéndola de ese mismo puño, la lanzó hacia el suelo por el lado derecho. La jovencita se golpeo en la cabeza.

- Ay, ay, ay. – se quejó.

El chico de la cabeza anaranjada se situó sobre ella, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

- Lo siento. ¿Estas bien?

Grimmjow se exaltó al ver en la posición que estaban, y molesto, estuvo a punto de levantarse.

Hasta que Tatsuki le lanzó el puñetazo mas fuerte posible a Ichigo en la cara. Directo a la nariz.

El joven cayó hacia atrás y Tatsuki se levantó. Miró a Grimmjow y le molestó su sorprendida expresión. Debido a la exaltada pelea, se puso rápidamente a la defensiva.

- ¡¿Qué rayos estas mirando Grimmjow?

El adulto joven estuvo a punto de contestar cuando Tatsuki, dando un ligero grito, cayó al suelo hacia enfrente. Había sido Kurosaki, jalándole el pie derecho desde su posición en el suelo.

- Zanshin, Tatsuki, Zanshin. – le dijo juguetonamente a pesar de su lastimada nariz.

La peli negra lanzó una patada con la pierna que estaba libre, situándola en la mejilla del muchacho con fuerza. Comenzó a restregarla causándole un tremendo dolor.

- Suéltame, suéltame… ¡Suéltame!

La soltó y ambos se levantaron al miso tiempo. Tatsuki dándole la espalda a Grimmjow, e Ichigo frente a el. Al igual que la joven, al ver su expresión, se dedico a reclamarle.

- ¿No se supone deberías estar controlándola?

- Si se trata de patearte el trasero…

Después hubo un silencio. Extraño par una situación como aquella.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Dos pequeños pies se estrellaron con increíble fuerza en la cara de Kurosaki Ichigo, andándolo hacia el lado y causándole caer por la desorientación y el mareo ocasionados.

Después los dos mismo pies cayeron agraciada y equilibradamente al suelo, sin ninguna consecuencia. Una falda del colegio de Karakura que se encontraba alzada, mostrando unas pantaletas negras volvió a su lugar natura, y dos manos delicadas y pequeñas se sacudieron, limpiándose una pequeña porción de polvo.

Y una cara sonriente. La cara de Tatsuki Arisawa.

Se dio la media vuelta y le puso un pie en la frente.

- Gane. Ahora tienes el derecho de callarte y dejarme explicarte todo.

- No me expliques nada. Para eso puedo ver pornografía.

- ¡Ichigo!


	21. Explícamelo todo

Esto es a lo que se le puede llamar un poco de contenido maduro, pero solo es hasta el final, nada demasiado fuerte, echo para complacer a uno de mis lectores. (Creo que es... Icanhearthescreemstonight, si no me equivoco. Soy realmente mala escribiendo lemons, asi que me esforzado en intentar escribir algo de su agrado)

**Creo que es bastante obvio que Bleach no me pertenece, por mas que desee que Grimmjow y Tatsuki sean todos mios.**

Disfruten de la historia!

Atentamente, Cristina.

* * *

"Explícamelo todo"

El joven de cabellos azul cielo con reflejos blancos se sentó en la silla de la mesa principal de la casa de la jovencita con quien se había estado quedando. Después de haberla visto pelear con su antiguo mejor amigo y esperarle pacientemente, se sintió sorprendido. La relación que llevaban esos dos era muy compleja, e intentó concentrarse en ella para poder comprenderla. Si en si tenía problemas entendiendo cualquier clase de relaciones humanas, la tenía muy difícil en aquel momento en que veía a Tatsuki, la persona por la que estaba desarrollando sentimientos totalmente nuevos para él, peleando con Ichigo, quien a pesar de haberla hecho caer más de una vez, se mostraba preocupado cuando podía llegar a lastimarla en serio. Distrayéndose por unos instantes, le echó un vistazo por primera vez al hogar de la joven de cabello corto y negro. Era un hogar muy simple, con las decoraciones necesarias y con la luz exactamente correcta que era producida por un foco de matiz ligeramente amarillo. En la mesa principal, en la que estaba sentado, había un modesto arreglo florar que le añadía una extraña forma de vida a la sala entera. Tatsuki le había mencionado que las flores tenían buen olor y que a veces solían regalarse para ocasiones especiales, así que, curioso, tomó una del arreglo y la acercó a su nariz. Realmente tenía buen olor, y además era muy suave. Tomo un pétalo con los dedos y por accidente lo arrancó. Al darse cuenta de lo frágil que era la flor, simple y únicamente continúo oliéndola.

Después alzó la vista y vio a una joven extremadamente molesta con el pie sobre la frente de alguien, preguntándole como se atrevía a hacer suposiciones como aquellas, y sobre todo, a divulgarlas. Pero no era solo una joven cualquiera, era un joven especial y significativa para él. Tatsuki Arisawa.

Sonrió satisfactoriamente y volvió la vista hacia lo que tenía en sus manos, una rosa, a la que simplemente conocía por flor, blanca. Había una gota de agua sobre ella, y se resbalaba lentamente por uno de los pétalos. Ese detalle le pareció tan delicado, que no dejo de mirarla. Después recordó algo. Un sentimiento lo invadía en aquel momento, cuando miraba a aquella sencilla y hermosa flor, era exactamente el mismo que sentía cuando veía a la joven que en aquel momento se mostraba molesta. No había forma de cansarse de ese sentimiento que simplemente no lograba describir. Siempre parecía tan nuevo, y a la vez, tan familiar…

Su atención por el objeto fue desviada en menos de dos instantes, cuando la joven alzó un poco más de lo normal la voz. Finalmente su pie había librado la frente de cierto joven peli anaranjado, quien se puso de pie lentamente y se llevo la mano derecha en donde había reposado el pie de Tatsuki. Ese diminuto pie, que le había impartido más de una sola patada. Dudando, intentó decir algo a temor de que la joven volviese a molestarse. Así que rebuscando las palabras, finalmente el compañero de salón de Tatsuki fue capaz de hablar.

- Hubiese sido mas cómodo que me lo explicaras todo en cuanto los dos estuviéramos sentados, intentar captar algo mientras alguien te aplasta la frente y te restriega su pie en ella es muy difícil.

- ¿Quieres decir que no entiendes? – preguntó la jovencita.

- No, si entiendo. Solo me estoy quejando.

Grimmjow no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaban hablando, así que, prestándoles intensa atención, intentó captar algo de las muchas cosas que estaban diciendo. En el punto de poca información que tenía, nada tenía sentido, pero supuso que indagar no sería demasiado difícil.

Vas a explicárselo todo, ¿dices?

La joven suspiro larga y lentamente, como quien se resigna a un hecho recién ocurrido que no puede controlar. El peli azul se concentró en su imagen, y se dio cuenta, de, que además de que un ligero rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban llenos de algún sentimiento o sensación. ¿Sería aquello a lo que le llamaban tristeza? ¿O seria acaso preocupación? Sabía tan poco acerca de las sensaciones que se lo dejó al azar.

La joven se sentó en el suelo, con las largas y muy ligeramente bronceadas piernas en flor de loto.

- Si, le voy a explicar todo. No tienes que preocuparte por nada más. Ahora, ¿crees que puedes irte?

Al peli azul le hizo gracia como la consternada joven intentaba deshacerse de su amigo. Quería sonar educada, pero la realidad era que estaba verdaderamente impaciente por que dejara el lugar y que le dejara a ella. Quería que se fuera y quería que fuera pronto.

- No. Creo que quiero verte hacerlo.

- Ichigo, vete.

- Está bien, está bien.

Se dirigió a la puerta de salida del lugar lentamente, abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, salió de la casa y miró un tanto consternado por unos instantes a la joven, que no le devolvió la mirada. Al ver que no le diría nada mas, se dio la media vuelta, y cerró la puerta de una manera no muy sonora detrás de sí. Por un lapso de alrededor de 7 se3gundos se escucharon los pasos del joven de cabello anaranjado y rebelde alejarse. Después de eso, ni un solo sonido invadió la habitación. Al joven peli azul le pareció escuchar el silencio por unos instantes, pero fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de los automóviles corriendo por las calles.

Pero Tatsuki parecía negarse a hablar. Daba la impresión de que no quería hacerlo. Tenía una expresión… Por así decirlo, incomoda y molesta en el rostro. Sus ojos destellaban diferentemente a la mayoría de las veces, y sus dos delicadas y finas cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas. Parecía estar pensando en algo. Y en algo que era verdaderamente importante.

Y lo hacía.

¿Cómo explicarle todo lo que le debía explicar? ¿Cómo hacerlo para que el pudiera entenderlo? ¿Qué palabras usar? Sabía que se rompería la cabeza para llegar a poder encontrar las palabras justas y adecuadas, palabras sin morbo, pero llenas de un sentimiento de entendimiento y sabiduría. Ella, ella sabía que no era sabia, pero cuando realmente pensaba en las cosas, podría lograr dar una explicación profunda, a la que ella conocía modestamente por "decente". Debía usar los enunciados, los prefijos y los contextos correctos para que su explicación no cayera en palabras vacías de sentido, y mucho menos en lo malsano y en lo enfermizo. Después de un rato de meditación, volteo a ver un par de ojos azules que la miraban atribulados, como si buscasen entrar en su cabeza y leer todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Esos ojos azules eran parte de un rostro atractivo, y ese rostro formaba parte de un cuerpo prácticamente perfecto. Era Grimmjow Jeaguerjacques, el hombre considerado como loco e impulsivo por la chica.

La joven aspiro aire lenta y alargadamente. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, intentando poner una imagen en su mente que describiera a la perfección lo que estaba a punto de decir, los abrió, y sus dos orbes café oscuro se movieron en dirección de otras dos orbes color azul cielo, ese color tan peculiar y hermoso que siempre le había atraído.

- Grimmjow. Tengo varias cosas que decirte.

Le miró finalmente aliviado. Diría todo lo que no había escuchado por haber permanecido abstracto en esa flor que por primera vez le ayudo a entender un sentimiento, y podría ser capaz de entender todo lo que ella y su amigo habían estado discutiendo.

- Pero primero necesito que te vistas. – dijo, con un notorio e irritado rubor en su cara, mostrándole una sonrisa incomoda mientras intentaba no ver la hermosa anatomía del adulto.

Grimmjow se molestó ligeramente. No entendía porque debía vestirse ni entendía el significado de estar vestido, pero después de todo, en todos sus años de espada, nunca nadie había salido a entrenar o a pelear totalmente desnudo. Aunque él no lo estuviera totalmente. Traía una toalla enredada en la cadera, que ahora que lo pensaba, se estaba aflojando por haber permanecido sentado tanto tiempo.

- Está bien. Qué demonios.

Se retiró y volvió a la sala de estar en menos de 2 minutos. Se había limitado a ponerse un pantalón semi-ajustado y negro. Eso y nada más. Se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar en donde estaba para descubrir que estaba mojado, así que tomó impacientemente otra silla y se sentó, pegándola lo más posible a la mesa redonda del centro del lugar. Puso su pie derecho sobre su muslo izquierdo y recargo su codo derecho sobre la mesa. Todo lo hizo mirando a Tatsuki, que seguía meditando algunas cosas, pero que parecía haberse molestado por qué no se había puesto nada más que un simple y sencillo pantalón.

- Escucha, tío. Tu… ¿sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando te recostaste encima de mi sobre la cama?

La pregunta le sorprendió, y por primera vez, por lo menos en ese cuerpo humano en el que se encontraba, se sonrojó. Pero su rubor era tan ligero, que la joven ni siquiera se percató de la sensación que acababa de sentir. Abrió los ojos de par en par, y únicamente fue capaz de decir:

- No lo sé.

- ¿Qué sentiste exactamente, Grimmjow?

- ¡¿Por qué rayos preguntas?- exclamó, aun mas avergonzado.

- Porque necesito saber. Si no me lo dices, no seré capaz de explicarte las cosas de un modo adecuado.

- Calor. – respondió. – Sentí calor.

- ¿Qué clase de calor?

- ¡No preguntes!

- Grimmjow.

- No sé, calor. – era la primera vez que la joven lo ponía así de nervioso por alguna extraña razón que no se lograba explicar.

- No estás ayudando mucho. – le dijo la joven desde el lugar donde estaba, llevándose una mano al rostro.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. – le contestó repentinamente justo después de que la joven terminara de hablar. - ¿Pero cómo rayos se supone que te voy a explicar qué clase de calor era? ¡Era calor!

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Dónde qué demonios, Tatsuki?

- ¿Dónde estaba el calor?

Sentía que estaban jugando a las veinte preguntas. Era como si el peli azul le ocultara algo a la peli negra y esta intentara averiguarlo en solo veinte preguntas. Se sentía realmente tonto, pero por más que intentara, no lograba describir ese calor tan peculiar que había sentido en el momento en que la besaba y recorría su frágil cuerpo con sus manos. Lo que más le parecía vergonzoso era decir donde había sentido el maldito calor. Se había sentid tan bien, que sentía remordimiento al decirlo. Miro a la joven directo a los ojos, y siendo valiente y molestándose de sobremanera, fue capaz de contestarle a la joven donde había estado el calor.

- Entre la pierna.

A la joven le pareció extraña la descripción.

- ¿En el centro de la pierna?

- No, - le dijo el joven. – entre las piernas.

Esta vez fue a la joven a quien le toco sonrojarse lenta y escandalizada mente.

- Ya, ya veo.

Ambos permanecieron callados, y al joven le pareció injusto que ella no dijese lo que había sentido. Así que, sin sentir ninguna de la vergüenza que había sentido cuando le habían preguntado, el ejecutó la misma acción con intenciones maliciosas hacia la joven.

- ¿Y tú que sentiste?

- Lo mismo. – contestó la joven de inmediato.

- Explícame que es eso.

- Se le dice… Placer sensual.

- ¿Y que es con exactitud?

- Lo que sentiste cuando estábamos sobre la cama.

- Eso no ayuda.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es todo lo que pude pensar.

De nuevo, un silencio invadió la habitación. Tatsuki meditó un poco más, y viendo al joven directo a los ojos, dijo:

- Creo que deberíamos abstenernos a explorar el cuerpo de otro, Grimmjow.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras miraba de nuevo a las flores.

- Es lo mejor. Hay varias cosas que podrían pasar si las cosas se nos salen de control.

- ¿Cómo que cosas? – preguntó Grimmjow, mirándola preocupadamente a los ojos.

- Podría embarazarme.

- ¿Embarazar? – era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si la había conjugado bien.

- Si. Es… ¿Cómo te explico? Cuando lo que comenzamos se termina, puede que algo, más bien alguien, comience a crecer en mí.

- ¿Alguien? Tatsuki, no entiendo qué demonios me quieres decir.

Se levanto y se sentó al lado de la joven con las piernas extendidas. La miro fijamente y de cerca, intentando descifrar lo que estaba diciendo.

- Un bebé.

- Vaya. Creo que entiendo. Es como en esos programas de televisión ¿cierto?

La joven sonrió por la referencia utilizada.

- Si, como en los programas de televisión.

El joven peli azul tomó ambos de los hombros de la joven para poder verle directo a la cara. Tenía los labios finos ligeramente rojizos, las mejillas ruborizadas, sus ojos brillaban al contraste de la luz de la habitación, y un pequeño mechón de pelo ligeramente más largo que los demás caía distraída y delicadamente entre sus ojos. A sus ojos, era la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Por mas romántico y cursi – como le decía la chica – que sonara.

Le besó suavemente los labios. Después con más fuerza, introduciendo suavemente su lengua en su boca, haciéndole sonrojarse aun más aun y provocándole un gemido medio ahogado. Acaricio su pecho, tan suave y tan blando con delicadeza y después los muslos. La tiro en el suelo y continúo acariciándola. De nuevo sintió ese calor entre las piernas. Entonces, eso era a lo que le llamaban placer sensual… Continúo sus caricias con más intensidad, y puso su mano, fría por estar en el suelo, en donde estaba la entrepierna de la chica. Esta se quejó.

- No, Grimmjow-

- Shhh.

Acaricio esa parte solo por la superficie mientras seguía besándola. Si estaban sintiendo lo mismo, entonces ella se sentía muy bien. Podía verlo en su cara, sonrojada y evitando su mirada. Con el entrecejo fruncido por el placer que estaba sintiendo, los labios entre abiertos, buscando por algunas bocanadas de aire. Además, quería un bebé. Quería un bebe que fuera de los dos.

Aunque no estuviera seguro de cómo iba a hacerlo. ¿Qué seguía después de eso?

La joven tomo la mano que tenía en su parte intima y la puso a un lado al verlo inseguro. Le dio un rápido beso en la boca y lo empujo para que se quitara de encima. Se acomodó los cabellos que habían salido de su lugar, y lo miró a los ojos, agitada y sonriendo. Aunque fuese una sonrisa irritada.

- Imbécil.

- Gracias.

El aludido se recargó con ambos brazos en el suelo. Miro al foco de la sala de estar, y le dijo a la joven.

- Explícamelo todo.

* * *

**Siiiiiii! creo que aun sigo viva. :P es solo que... agh... que rayos...**

**Me han puesto a escribir una estúpida historia en equipo... Y digamos que mis compañeros... No son a lo que se le puede decir... brillantes? Te dan ideas tan simples que crees que estas hablando con un niño de preescolar. Esa actividad me desgastó tanto, que terminé sin inspiracion. Pero... He conseguido una musa! (O en mi caso se le dice adonis?) Que me ha dado toda la inspiracion que se habia escapado. Oh, creo que me he enamorado. Lo siento en serio pr haberme tomado todo mi maldito tiempo en terminar esto, asi que he echo lo mejor por que les guste. Lo siento tanto chicos, lo sineto tanto en serio por haberlos echo esperar, por lo que mas quieran... Les ruego que no me odien... Se ha vuelto un poco dificil para mi escribir ultimamente...**


	22. Amor

''Amor''

_Flashback…._

_Imbécil._

_- Gracias._

_El aludido se recargó con ambos brazos en el suelo. Miro al foco de la sala de estar, y le dijo a la joven._

_- Explícamelo todo._

A la joven no le sorprendió la petición. Ni en lo más mínimo, pero no la exentó de sonrojarse ligeramente. Le estaba pidiendo que le explicara todo aquello, sin más ni menos. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

En primer lugar, ¿las razones para querer saberlo eran las mismas?

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto la joven.

- ¿Por que qué? – le respondieron de inmediato.

- ¿Cuáles son tus razones para pedir que te explique todo?

Al joven de ojos y peli azul le confundió la pregunta. Lo que también le confundió fue el matiz en que estaba pronunciada, ligeramente venenoso, desconfiado, molesto. Le había molestado.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas de esa manera?

- ¿De qué manera?

- Te encuentras molesta, ¿no es así?

Por su parte, a la mujercita de ojos castaño oscuro y cabello negro y alborotado le molestó que esta asumiera que estaba molesta. Tal vez si lo estaba, pero no había ninguna necesidad para remarcarlo. Mucho menos si se trataba de un tema tan delicado como ese.

- No, no lo estoy.

El peli azul sabía bien que le estaba mintiendo, pero prefirió dejarlo así. ¿No era mejor? No quería verla molesta, mucho menos después de haberla besado de aquella manera, de haberla tocado, de haber sentido su dulce aroma recorrer satisfactoria y seductoramente su nariz. Provocar su molestia era lo último que deseaba hacer. Así que simplemente continuo callado, observándola.

Sintió que era el momento adecuado para decir alguna de esas frases, que la joven le explicaba a veces salían en la televisión. Aquellas frases que resolvían todo, pero que no eran disculpas. Aquellas frases que tenía tentación de decir de hace bastante tiempo.

- Tatsuki… - le llamó el joven de cabello azul cielo a la peli negra.

- ¿Qué? – le contestó esta violentamente.

Guardó silencio por tres segundos, y después dijo impulsivamente:

- Te quiero.

Miró los expresivos ojos de la joven abrirse como platos por la sorpresa mientras su rostro se sonrojaba con fiereza, aparentemente avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir.

¿Lo había dicho correctamente si quiera? Le pareció que no había sido así. De haberlo sido, la joven le habría respondido con la exacta misma frase y le habría abrazado. Por lo menos así ocurría en los programas.

- ¿Qué rayos crees que estás diciendo? ¿Sabes lo que esa frase quiere decir siquiera?

Al joven le molestó la reacción violenta de la joven. Se había puesto a la defensiva y le estaba tratando mal injustificadamente. Era su turno de actuar de manera atroz hacia la joven, sin importar lo poco que le gustara o que lo deseara.

- ¿Y a ti que rayos te sucede?- dijo lleno de despecho – puedo no conocer lo que esa frase quiere decir, pero me ha parecido adecuado decirla.

- ¡Ya no lo hagas! – le contestó la joven, levantándose - ¡Y ponte encima una camiseta!

Se retiró de la sala de estar y se encerró en un cuarto, para después salir molesta hacia el baño. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

Se desnudó y entró a la ducha caliente. Recargó su cabeza en la pared, mientras el vapor del agua prácticamente hirviendo la rodeaba y su cuerpo se mojaba con rapidez. Y se llenó de coraje por dos simples hechos; que el joven hubiere dicho esa frase y lo mucho que le había afectado que la dijera.

¿Cuál había sido el propósito de decirla en primer lugar? ¿Burlarse de ella? ¿Esperar que sucediera lo mismo que en eso estúpidos programas que le había enseñado? Le vino a la cabeza lo último que le dijo: Me ha parecido adecuado decirla…. Ese maldito imbécil probablemente lo único que quería era…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente.

¿Cómo podría llegar a querer eso cuando él no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo?

¿Cómo podría llegar a desearlo si siquiera se lo había explicado?

Se molestó consigo misma por lo estúpida que había sido, y golpeo la pared con el puño, rompiendo uno de los vitrales y lastimándose la mano, de la que inmediatamente comenzó a brotar sangre. De sus ojos se escurrieron dos lágrimas, pero no eran de dolor por la herida. La herida podía pasar a segundo plano si los sentimientos del hombre a quien ella tanto quería podían haber sido lastimados. Aun mojada, se dejó caer y abrazó a sus rodillas, mientras el agua, cuyo calor comenzaba a lastimarle, se escurría por su cuerpo.

Y es que lo quería. Lo quería tanto…

No, lo amaba. Con todo el corazón. Lo amaba tanto…

Que tenía un horrible miedo a salir lastimada.

Preguntándose aun que era lo que la peli negra hacia encerrada en el baño mientras el vapor comenzaba a salir de la puerta, el peli azul cumplió con la orden de la mujer. Fue al armario de su padre, y se puso una camiseta negra, la más simple que encontró, que sin embargo se moldeaba de manera perfecta a su cuerpo, haciéndola parecer todo menos simple. Aun descalzo y sin importarle mucho, se arregló y seco el cabello. Se tiró en la cama.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que había hecho mal? ¿Qué quería decir aquella frase que le pareció en el momento tan adecuado decir? Se dio la vuelta, y quedó bocabajo. Entonces sintió algo en su bolsillo derecho. Hurgó en su pantalón y se encontró con una fotografía de la joven de niña, al lado de una mujer de ojos verdes con cabello igualmente negro y un hombre de ojos marrón, que la sostenía en sus brazos. ¿Era aquello a lo que se le llamaba familia? Le pareció tan lindo que deseo tener una. Una con la joven a quien esperaba saliera pronto de su ducha.

Bostezó. Comenzaba a sentir sueño. Tal vez dormirse no sería una mala idea, pero quería esperar a la joven. Quería pedirle razones para reaccionar así de la nada. Y quería más que cualquier otra cosa… Que le explicase el significado de aquella extraña frase: Te quiero….

Así que, estrechándose bocabajo y bostezando, se dispuso a esperar a la joven.

Cerró la llave, y el frío repentino de la temperatura ambiente le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba lastimada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, lo sentía extremosamente caliente. Se palpó el hombro derecho, y al retirar su mano y ver su piel blanca tornarse roja, se molestó. Se había quemado ligeramente varias partes del cuerpo, pero tan pronto comenzó a vestirse dejo de importarle. Se secó rápidamente el cabello corto y puntiagudo, dejándolo despeinado. No escuchó nada fuera del baño. ¿Sería que Grimmjow se había cansado de esperarla?

Sintió vergüenza por su reacción, pero le fue imposible sonrojarse más después de quemarse ligeramente el cuerpo. Así que simplemente salió.

A penas lo hizo, el joven peli azul que la había estado esperando se enderezó y se sentó en el colchón, mirándola a los ojos. A la joven le sorprendió que se hubiera puesto en serio una camiseta, y sonriendo ligeramente, dijo:

- Hey, Grimmjow…

- Tatsuki. – le interrumpió inmediatamente el hombre a quien le había llamado.

- ¿Qué?

Hizo un gesto llenó de molestia mientras miraba a otro sitio, como si estuviera acomodándose la quijada, o algo en ello le molestase. Después miro a los ojos marró de la joven.

- Quiero que respondas sin vueltas. – dijo, mientras veía como la expresión de la joven cambiaba de ligera sorpresa a duda - ¿Cuál fue la razón exacta por la que te molestaste?

Tatsuki se puso ligeramente nerviosa, y se fue a la segunda verdad.

- Porque opino no deberías usar frases cuyo significado no conoces.

El joven frunció el entrecejo, visiblemente molesto por la repuesta de la joven con cabello en picos.

- Eso suena a mentira.

- No lo es. – respondió la joven, esta vez sonando bastante segura. No lo era. Simplemente había puesto la segunda verdad delante la primera, alterando un poco los hechos, pero no lo era. Si se había molestado porque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que esa frase quería decir, pero era porque principalmente pensaba que la usaba para conseguir otra clase de cosas.

- Respóndeme, Tatsuki.

La recién mencionada sintió que ya no tenía sentido alguno seguirlo escondiendo. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a ser tan cobarde como para esconder cosas como esas? Jamás lo había sentido anteriormente, pero esa no era una buena razón para ocultarlo. Lo quería, y aunque estuviera avergonzada de decirlo, tenía miedo a terminar alejándose de él, a que el no sintiese lo mismo por ella.

- Grimmjow.

- Te pedí que por favor no cambiaras el tema.

- No lo estoy cambiando.

- ¿Entonces por qué...?

- Te quiero. - le interrumpió.

¿Eso quería decir que si lo había dicho bien desde un principio? Se confundió ligeramente. La joven aprovechó su reacción para continuar hablando.

- ¿Sabes qué? – le preguntó retóricamente – Diría más bien que te amo. Sí. Te amo.

- ¿Qué…...?

Entonces, aquella reacción del hombre frente a ella le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa. No tenía que desganarse la cabeza pensando en cómo explicarle lo que era el amor, si el amor era algo que se daba entre los dos.

- Te amo. – volvió a decirle.

Al joven le pareció extraña la frase, mas sin embargo se dio cuenta de que si la mujer estaba ligeramente sonrojada al decírsela, quería decir que tenía detrás de ella un gran significado.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – le preguntó Grimmjow a Tatsuki por fin.

La joven sonrió.

- Quiere decir muchas cosas… - le dijo acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado - ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me besaste?

- Si. – le contestó inmediatamente el joven. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, y lo extrañó. ¿Hacia cuanto no le daba un beso repentino que la dejara sonrojada?

Se sorprendió al sentir los dulces labios de la joven pegados a los suyos, y se sonrojo.

Ella lo había hecho sonrojarse a él.

Qué demonios.

Hicieron falta solo tres segundos para que dejara de importarle. Correspondió apasionadamente al beso, y cuando intentó introducir su lengua en la boca de la joven, esta se separo de él, limpiado el ligero trecho de saliva que había quedado entre los dos.

- ¿Qué sentiste justo ahora?

- Dijiste que se llamaba placer sensual, pero no estoy seguro de que sea eso exactamente.

A la joven le agradó la respuesta, pues le había hecho entender que no solo estaba buscando conseguir placer con ella.

Puso su pequeña mano en el pecho del joven.

- Tu corazón. ¿Cómo esta latiendo justo ahora?

- Ligeramente rápido.

La joven volvió a besarlo y el joven volvió a responder el beso. Esta vez fue la joven quien introdujo su lengua, pequeña y mojada, en los calientes labios del joven, que se sorprendió y se sonrojo fuertemente. Puso sus manos detrás de su cuello, algo que no había hecho nunca antes, y pegó su pecho al suyo. Volvió a separase de él cuando intento acariciarla.

- ¿Y ahora?

- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó el joven, ligeramente desorientado.

- ¿Qué tan rápido esta latiendo?

El joven se sorprendió. Siendo sinceros, latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que le dolía. Se llevó las grandes manos al pecho y tomo las manos de la joven para ponerlas junto a las suyas en ese lugar.

- Me duele. – le dijo, sonriendo.

La joven le tomo una de las manos al joven para que se la llevara esta vez a su femenino pecho.

- A mí también.

- Pero se siente bien…

- Sí.

El joven no supo que decir.

- ¿Es esto a lo que le llaman amor?

- Es… La explicación física.

- Se siente muy bien… - volvió a decir el joven, complacientemente sorprendido, sonriendo – Se siente muy bien…

La joven se rió con él.

- Decir: Te Amo, quiere decir que cada que te veo, cada minuto que estoy contigo, cada vez que sonríes y yo lo veo, me siento así. Decir te amo, es decir que yo… Yo sería capaz de renunciar a mi misma por ti… ¿Recuerdas los problemas que me trajo ayudarte a entender la vida? Esa vez renuncié a mi misma para ayudarte a ti. Pero… Últimamente he sido muy egoísta…

El joven la interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras aparentemente se burlaba de ella. Sonrió torcidamente, algo característico en el.

- Por supuesto que no. – le dijo – Yo o he sido… Supongo que a veces te presionó en lo que tienes que decir o….

A la joven ya no le hizo falta ninguna otra palabra del joven. Impulsivamente, sin arrepentirse, se acercó a él y lo beso apasionadamente, para después mirarle a los ojos con intensidad.

- Grimmjow, te amo.

El joven sostuvo el rostro de la mujer en frente suyo entre sus manos y dijo:

- Y yo te amo a ti.

* * *

**Gente! OLa! . **

**Debo informarles... Que solo quedan dos capitulos! Bueno, un capitulo y un epilogo. Ya que casi he logrado mi cometido, me encuentra satisfecha. Y solo quedan dos capitulos. .**

**Los adoooroo... **


	23. Diferencias

''Diferencias''

**Tatsuki P.O.V.**

Estaba bien… En serio lo estaba… Siendo completamente sincera, no recuerdo haberme sentido algo mejor en veces anteriores. No estando en una relación con alguien, y mucho menos siendo alguien como Grimmjow. Jamás imaginé que las cosas resultarían del modo en el que ahora están. Me… Sentía aliviada. En el momento en que esas sencillas palabras… ''Y yo te amo a ti'' salieron de sus labios, esos que a diario me veo tentada a besar sin parar, un montón de cosas cambiaron.

Si, todavía es un idiota. Pero… Es mi idiota.

Mío y de nadie más.

Ese día… Me había dispuesto a llevarle a un restaurante de nuevo. Había pasado ya una semana de nuestra platica, y, por mucho, me era posible sentir como nos hacíamos cada vez más cercanos.

Decidí llevarle caminando. Era una simple ida a un restaurante causada por mi poca disposición a preparar algo de comer. Así que al salir de mi edificio de departamentos con Grimmjow a un lado mío y comenzar a caminar, el me tomo de la muñeca juguetonamente para detenerme, y al exigirle molesta que me soltara, me jaló hacia donde él para besarme. Difícilmente me sonrojaba por esa clase de arrebatos tan suyos, pero me hacía sentir especial. Por mucho que odie a veces sonar como una estúpida enamorada al hablar de ello, en serio sentía que significaba algo para él.

El, hombre alto, fornido y de ojos y cabello azul cielo, que ese día me acompañaba a un restaurante.

Al intentar separarme de él y continuar caminando, me lo impidió.

- ¿Ahora qué, Grimmjow?

Se burló de mí a su manera, mostrándome una sátira sonrisa.

- Es verdaderamente divertido molestarte…

Molesta, intenté hacer que me soltase, pero en cambio, deslizo su mano por mi muñeca hasta llegar a la palma de mi mano, para acto seguido, entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

- Es fastidioso tener que mirar mal a todo el que se te quede viendo, - comenzó a decirme, como si me estuviera explicando la razón para tomarme la mano – además de que no parece agradarte nada que levante peleas. Y esto es mucho más sencillo.

Me sonrió y me miró profundamente a los ojos. Me sonrojé y giré mi cabeza a otro lado para que le fuera imposible notarlo. Le pedí que comenzáramos a caminar, y así lo hizo. En tiempo de 15 minutos estábamos a más de la mitad del camino, y la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse poco a poco en las calles. Personas pasaban del lado de nosotros tanto como se nos adelantaban, aparentemente ocupados de alguna forma. Empero, yo solo continuaba caminando con Grimmjow a mi lado, mirando a todas direcciones distraídamente, intentando encontrar algo que me llamara la atención.

Entonces vi a una mujer comenzar a caminar en nuestra dirección.

Bueno, más bien a la dirección de Grimmjow.

Era hermosa. Alta, casi de la misma estatura de mi acompañante, rubia, de ojos verdes y cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado. Era… Como ver a un anuncio de televisión a menos de dos metros de distancia. Agraciado y despampanante. Abrí los ojos por la impresión de tan linda mujer, y la vi sonreírle a Grimmjow con una inmensa coquetería. Al no tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar, esperé que él le regresara el gesto y que incluso tal vez – siendo el mismo patán de siempre – me soltara la mano para poder girar hacia donde ella y verla mejor.

Pero no fue así.

Para mi sorpresa, lo único que el hombre de ojos azul que estaba a mi lado hizo fue mirar sin expresión alguna algunos segundos a la mujer, mientras caminando soltarme la mano, y poder pasarla por mi cabeza, empujándome ligeramente con su antebrazo para poder llegar a su hombro y después besarme la frente. Al alzar yo la cabeza por su gesto, volvió a sonreírme mientras seguíamos caminando. Bajo su brazo de mi cabeza a mi hombro, sin recargarse completamente en el.

Vaya. Eso sí que había sido inesperado.

Y sobre todo, despertó mi curiosidad. ¿Por qué clase de extraña razón no le había correspondido?

- Oye, Grimmjow.

- ¿Hmmn…?

Guardé silencio unos segundos para intentar pensar en la manera correcta de plantear la pregunta. Al final terminó por no importarme.

- ¿No te gustan las chicas rubias?

- ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, Tatsuki?- me preguntó, confundido y ligeramente molesto.

- ¿No te gusta el cabello rubio?

Me miró unos segundos con una extraña expresión en la cara, frunciendo el ceño muy ligeramente, como si intentare descifrar que era lo que quería realmente saber con solo mirarme. Alzó los hombros.

- Es bonito.

- ¿Y los ojos verdes?

- Depende de que verde sea…

Sonreí. Parecía si tener claro – muy claro – que era lo que le gustaba más.

- ¿Y cómo te gusta el cuerpo?

- ¿El cuerpo?

- Si, digo, - hice una pausa para poner mis manos enfrente de mí, casi lista para usarlas - ¿Te gusta que sea grande? – moví de manera casi tonta mis manos, poniéndolas en frente de mis pechos, a una distancia bastante considerable, dándole a entender que si le gustaba que esa parte del cuerpo fuera mayor - ¿O te gusta más pequeño?

Se burló de mí. Como siempre lo hacía. Y como siempre, me molesté ligeramente. Volvió a tomarme la mano, esta vez la derecha en lugar de la izquierda, logrando rodear mis hombros con su brazo y quedar abrazándome.

- Me gusta el tuyo.

Rayos. ¿De dónde había salido este hombre que lograba sonrojarme con tanta facilidad?

- Y me gustan tus ojos marrón, y me gusta tu cabello en picos y negro, - me dijo mientras pasaba la mano que le quedaba libre por el cabello, alborotándolo ligeramente – Lo encuentro hermoso. Y me gustan tus labios semi rojizos, y adoro cuando tus mejillas se sonrojan. – se rió de manera burlona – Justo como ahora.

Se acercó más a mi rostro con la misma sonrisa, y yo le empuje la cara con una de mis manos. Imbécil.

Volvió a reírse. Pero continúo hablando.

- Son… Diferencias agradables. Las disfruto mucho. Cualidades que solo tú tienes y que no las cambiaría por un cabello rubio, ojos verdes y cuerpo perfecto, o como le llames. No importa.

Diferencias… La sola palabra me puso a pensar.

Grimmjow, por mucho, era increíblemente diferente a cualquier otro ser humano.

Y con ello no me refería a que tenía la cabellera del color del cielo, ni a que era un espada con capacidades sobre humanas, ni a que al salir de su gigai tenía un enorme agujero en el pecho, ni a que tal vez podía ser – porque definitivamente lo era – muy apuesto. Me refería, en cambio a sus valores.

Aquellos, que al enseñarle lo que era una vida como un ser humano, me vi lo suficientemente afortunada a percibir y a acompañar. Aquellos únicos que jamás cambiaría por nada.

En menor tiempo de lo que pensé, estábamos frente a la puerta del restaurante.

No me importó ni en lo más mínimo.

Me giré completamente hacia Grimmjow, de forma que quedara completamente frente a él, para poder verle lo mejor posible. Me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, y al notar la diferencia de estaturas, me pare de puntillas. Le tomé el cabello y le besé en los labios suavemente.

Estaba consciente de que toda la gente del restaurante nos miraba desde fuera, pero me importó un comino.

Teniendo a alguien como él a mi lado, todo pasaba al último plano.

Sobretodo sabiendo que él me amaba de la misma manera en que yo le amaba a él.


	24. Epílogo

Epílogo.

Un paso, dos, tres… Después una marcha apresurada, como la de alguien que escapa discretamente, evitando el hecho de que las mayorías de gente se den cuenta.

Una jovencita de altura ligeramente más alta de lo promedio, de piel clara, cabello negro y en picos y ojos grandes, marrón y expresivos caminando de aquella manera, escapando con mucha – tal vez demasiada – discreción de un joven alto, fuerte y de cabello anaranjado por la falta de disposición a recibir un regaño. A ella, a semejantes alturas, le había parecido que había recibido ya más regaños de los suficientes. Sin ganas de recibir ninguno mas, se hallaba alejándose de un hombre joven.

Muy a su pesar, a dar vuelta hacia la derecha para internarse en otro pasillo de la preparatoria en la cual el sol apenas comenzaba a postrarse con gloria, se topó a la persona de la que estaba escapando.

El joven de cabello anaranjado y de mirada café la veía, molesto.

- Tatsuki… - pronunció su nombre, con el ceño fruncido y los labios arrugados.

- Ichigo…

Un momento de silencio, después el sonido de una marcha demasiado apresurada, mas bien, una corrida. Sí, alguien corría a toda velocidad en los pasillos de la escuela.

¿Qué hiciste?

Al final de la frase, el sonido de algo que cae y se destruye. Un grito de pánico ligero por parte de una señorita a lo lejos, y risas de más personas. La molestia de un barón proferida en un grito, y de nuevo el sonido de los pies que corren.

- Nada.

- No te creo.

Una socarrona y burlona sonrisa.

- No me importa.

Los pasos rápidos y agiles cada vez se hacían mas y mas cercanos. De pronto se detuvieron. Y a lo lejos, se le veía a una cabellera roja, larga y masculina, pelear con una corta y azul a gritos. En fin, ¿qué se le podía hacer?

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Inscribí a Grimmjow a la escuela.

**_finale... _**


End file.
